What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?
by chibidark angel
Summary: AU, 1x2,3x4,5x6,DxR,HxN. yaoi, yuri. Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy and Wufei are the unpopular group in school; Heero, Trowa, Relena, Noin and Zechs are the popular group. Put them together and what do you get? Pairings!
1. Default Chapter

Title: What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy and Wufei are the unpopular group in school; Heero, Trowa, Relena, Noin and Zechs are the popular group. Put them together and what do you get? Pairings!

Warnings: YAOI! YURI! If you are offended by guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl action, pleeze turn away now! AU, slight Treize bashing, that's all I can think of now.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, DxR, HxN

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them, if I did, do you seriously think I'd have let duo stop heero from killing her? No, I'd have made him join in with heero and then go for some good old guy-on-guy action!.

A/N: heydee-hey! Yes another fic, I told myself I wasn't going to do this, but this idea just came to me, mainly from the fact that I read these fics where one of the boys is unpopular and is all upset about it, so he goes to the popular one for help and then they end up falling in love, and while I like those fics and all, I wanted to try something different, though it's probably been done before, but the way I'm doing it is, what if there was a group of unpopular people, but the thing is, they really couldn't give a shit, in fact, it seemed like they wanted to be unpopular? And then there's the popular group, who no one really knows how they're popular, they just are, and then somehow, I don't know yet, but they end up being slammed together, and romance ensues! Anyhoo, here's the prologue, it's more of an introduction to the characters, the actual story will begin in the next chapter, so let me know what you think!

Prologue:

Duo Maxwell was a religious fanatic, always had been. No one knew where it came from: his mother was a yoga-doing aetheist, and his father a spiritual tarot card reader. Most people suspected it cam from his Irish heritage on his mother's side; his grandmother and all her ancestors had been loyal to whatever it was they believed in, and were fierce fighters. Whatever it was, he was set in his ways-he had been an alter-server all through primary school, was now a minister of the Eucharist, and was constantly dressed like a priest- white collar and all.

Hilde Schbeiker was a no-nonsense, don't-give-a-shit kind of girl with a flyaway temper. She would walk sexily and seductively through the halls, a predatory gleam in her eyes, yet she gave every guy that even passed her a glance, a cold, offstandish glare as she strode past. In her first year, when one guy had dared to call out, "Hey Jiggles!" as she passed by, she immediately had him against the wall by the throat, whispering in deadly serious, "Don't try that again, or you'll find yourself one ball short of a man, get it?" The poor boy had nodded, terrified out of his wits, and she immediately tossed him aside, and resumed walking through the hall.

Dorothy Catalonia, was, to put it bluntly, a psychopath. A master of the sword, she embraced violence of any kind, and damn, but she was good at it. Once, after watching the school wrestling team practice, she had tried to give the guys some pointer, but they had simply laughed at her. That was quickly silenced, when she flipped the biggest and best to the ground, effectively pinning him in place. Quickly, she had stood, dusted off her hands and with a drawling, "See ya later fellas," had strode out of the room, while all of the boys just gawked at her retreating figure in amazement. It wasn't long till she was asked to become an assistant coach.

Wufei Chang was an honour-bound, justice-seeking maniac. Always carrying his katana 'Nataku,' he was always pointing out the dishonour in different situations, such as giving nicknames that were silly and disgraceful. He was easily angered, like Hilde, except he would draw his katana; such as the time Treize Kushrenada had called him a 'pansy little fag'. Immediately, he had unsheathed his beloved 'Nataku', and challenged him. Treize still had one or two scars from that incident, and was also missing the tip of his thumb, ensuring his hasty departure of the school.

Quatre Rabera Winner, was, by all appearances, an angel, an innocent little boy, with a halo of golden hair. However, appearances can be deceiving, and Quatre was a prime example of this. At times, he would suddenly slip into the cold, unfeeling bastard mode, and whenever angered, could fly off into a rage, glaring as good as the best, and ranting his head off, preferring verbal violence to physical. He had once reduced a burly-looking sixth year into a blubbering mess of sobs with a couple of angry words and a withering glare… scary.

Now, these were the traits that the outside world saw, and so, they were dubbed the unpopular group. However, once we make our way inside the group, we find that they are different from what people see. 

Duo was the happy one, always a bundle of cheerfulness, as he bounced around, joking with the others, while going around in his car, lovingly called 'Shinigami.'

Hilde was a definite flirt, but never flaunted around. She was a bouncy, giggly girl, with the same type of hyperactivity as Duo, who was her 'spiritual brother,' as he was his 'sister'.

Dorothy had a definite witty and unusual humour, which really only the group got, mainly Quatre, as they were best friends. She had a protectiveness over her friends, although they didn't need it, she just generally liked to care for them, which typically involved beating someone up.

Wufei, always stuck to his justice, though after years of being friends with them, he had developed a wild sense of humour, very much like Dorothy, and had discovered a great liking to teasing and messing with Duo.

Quatre was the comforter of the group; he was the shoulder to cry on, and liked to think of himself as protecting his friends emotionally, while Dorothy was physical. He was far from sensitive, and was as strong in the group as anyone else.

One the other side of the popularity scale, we have to popular group in school, consisting of Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Relena Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin and Zechs Merquise.

Heero was the mysterious type. His face a cold, emotionless mask, he was a man of few words, most of those few being monosyllabic grunts. He moved like a panther, in that sleek, stealthy way, unaffected by anyone or anything around him in that way that just made everyone stare at him in awe.

Trowa was, in a way, like Heero. He was a very silent person, only speaking when necessary, and it was very quiet whenever he did talk. He rarely showed any emotion, and no one had ever really seen him smile. It way the was he acted, the way he walked gracefully through the school, they way he looked around as if searching for something of interest, that drew people to him.

Relena was the fashion queen. She had the latest everything, and was always on the ball when it came to the here and now. She was a bit bossy, but was really helpful and kind, with a wicked sense of humour, and a need to see her friends happy.

Lucrezia, not liking her first name for its, as she said, 'perknickityness,' opted for Noin: 'short practical and to the point,' she would grin and insist that everyone call her that name. She was a down-to-earth, no nonsense type of gal, with a fiery temper, balanced by a gentle tenderness towards her friends and those around her.

After being lost in a sea storm and having been adopted for the past sixteen years, Zechs had just been reunited with his sister Relena. Although his real name was Millardo Peacecraft, he had developed a great attachment to his given name, and so, decided to keep it. He had a great sense of honour and sportsmanship, and loved to duel with people, and had often tried to track down the one who had defeated Treize at his master sport, with no success.

Why now, do you ask, are one group popular and the other not? All of the members are very beautiful people, all are very unique, so why? Maybe it's that the unpopular ones never really gave a shit in the first place, whatever it is, only the fates know. And speaking of which, the fates had decided to play a little game- what if these two groups were pushed together?

Sooooooo what do you think? Is it worth continuing, or should I just leave it alone? Pleeze review and let me know, farethee well! ^_^


	2. Back To School

Title: What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy and Wufei are the unpopular group in school; Heero, Trowa, Relena, Noin and Zechs are the popular group. Put them together and what do you get? Pairings!

Warnings: YAOI! YURI! If you are offended by guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl action, pleeze turn away now! AU, slight Treize bashing, that's all I can think of now.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, DxR, HxN

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them, if I did, do you seriously think I'd have let duo stop heero from killing her? No, I'd have made him join in with heero and then go for some good old guy-on-guy action!

A/N: heydee-ho! Yes I'm baaaaccckkkk!!! Oh, thank you to all my reviewers, you make me feel wanted, I probably wouldn't have continued so soon, but I just got the urge, plus I was updating most of my other fics, so I thought what the hell, I hope you like the chapter!

Serafina Malaika: thanks for the review, glad you think its interesting, that's what I'm going for in this fic, so I'm glad to see it's working! Hope you like the chapter! ^_^

Venus: thanks a bunch for reviewing! Yeah, I like the unpopular group, my support always lies with them, which is why I didn't make them all mopey or anything, I just can't stand that! Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Madame Pablova: mmm, your second name sounds like pavalova, that is soo delicious! *cough* ^_^V anyhoo, thanks for the review, and no way, wufei will be going on a tiny bit about injustice or dishonour, but he's actually pretty different in this fic, I hope you like what I've done, enjoy the next chapter!

rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: Yeah, you like it, arigatou! See, go me, I'm still typing, and cool, exclamation marks rule!!!! Hope you like the next chapter just as much! ^_^ oh, and your name is sooo cool, how did you come up with it?

Mirette:  thank you very much for the review! Yeah, I'm continuing, see? And hey, I don't mind blood, I'm going to have to be used to it, if I'm going to be a surgeon, anyhoo, oh yeah, I will be bashing pops a bit, cept heero and them cause they're not that bad, but everyone else, mwahaa! And I totally stick up for the unpopulars, well, the ones who don't give a shit and are cool, the wannabies and tryhards wreck my head, and I wouldn't mind shaking the mopey ones… anyhoo, thank you very much, hope you like this chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: thankee for the review, yeah, you like the irish stuff? I love it too, I just had to put it in, cause my teacher keeps going on about how religious the irish used to be, so I thought it would so fit! Hope you like the chapter!

Misura: oh thank you so much for the review, I know the high school setting has been used before, but I wanted to do something different, and I'm glad you like it, and yeah, I like all the pairings, I'm using all my favourite ones, and I tried to get them to match up even a little bit, so that it works! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Asdf: interesting name, I likes! Thank you and hey, no need for any omae o korosuo, see, I updated, go me! Enjoy the chapter!

Kuro Sora: arigatou!!! Oh, I'm glad you like the group, I wanted to put the people who would fit best as friends together, so I hope I done a good job! Yes, I want this to be fun and feisty, which I hope it turns out to be, hope you like the chapter!! ^_^

So, there you go, now, on with the fic!

Chapter One: Back To School

"Argh! Back to school! I can't believe the summer's over!" a violet-eyed teen exclaimed as he walked into his highschool, 'Gundam High.'

"Aw, poor Duo, you gonna miss your lie-ins?" his friend, a short, blue-haired girl teased, as she strode along beside him, as she ignored the whistles and cat-calls that followed, along with a sudden shout of, "Look out, here comes the bitchinator!"

Hilde immediately whipped around, eyes narrowing dangerously, as she focused on some guy, who was laughing at his own stupid joke.

"And what was that for?" she asked, in a soft, but deadly tone.

"Just telling the truth," the guy shrugged.

"Oh, well next time you wanna say something, say it to my face, or else," she added threateningly.

The guy gulped, but never-the-less replied, "Or else what? Bring it on bitch!"

"Oh, you want me to bring it on then?" Hilde asked, walking towards the guy.

"Yeah, you heard me," the guy retorted walking up to her.

Despite the fact that Hilde only came up to the guy's shoulders, he was still trembling slightly. Hilde smiled up at him shyly, and after blinking stupidly, as he smiled back, she suddenly kneed him, really hard, in the balls. The guy's mouth formed a perfect 'O,' of surprise and he grimaced as he bent double, clutching his groin. As he done so, Hilde punched him right across the jaw, sending him into a heap on the floor. Smirking, she looked up to see most of the other guys either glaring at her or staring in shock at the guy on the floor. With a seductive smile and a wink, she turned and strode down the corridor, to a smirking Duo, who turned and continued on with her.

"First of the year, man Hilde, you're working fast this year," Duo whistled.

"Yup, the first of the year, and first of many. You'd think they'd know by now not to mess with me," Hilde sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, but they're just stupid, they'll never learn," Duo grinned, then started giggling, "It sure did look funny when you were standing in front of him, I mean, I thought he was kind of small, but you looked tiny compared to him!"

"Argh! Everyone looks tiny to you Duo!" she said indignantly, playfully smacking him on the arm.

Duo grinned and shrugged; looking down at her from his six-foot whatever height, then looked back up, beamed and shouted, "There's Quatre and Dorothy. Yo, Kitty-Kat! Doro! Hows it going?" while waving manically.

The two blond teens, a boy and a girl, turned from their lockers and waved back.

"So what's up? I heard some yelling," Quatre inquired, his clear aquamarine eyes looking up at them worriedly.

"Some guy started on me, so I dealt with him," Hilde shrugged.

"You mean you beat someone up and didn't even wait for me to see?" Dorothy pouted.

"It wasn't much, it only took two hits, don't worry Doro, you didn't miss anything," Duo reassured her.

"Oh, alright then," Dorothy beamed, "Come on, let's go find Wufei."

The group started to move on, when their path was blocked by a menacing-looking sixth year boy.

"Well well, if it isn't church boy, and his band of cronies," the boy drawled, sneering coldly.

"Fuck off Mark," Quatre spat viciously, and Dorothy smirked, "Yeah, you think you would have learned from last year."

"Piss off Catalonia," Mark growled, "This has nothing to do with you, this is between me and Maxwell, and what he done to my car."

Duo blinked and answered innocently, "What? You didn't like what I done? I could have sworn you would have loved it, pink is so your colour."

"That's it, you're fucking dead you dumb-ass fag."

Duo's eyes blazed, but he kept calm, and slowly blessed himself. Clasping his hands together, he cast his eyes skywards and began to speak, "Oh Lord, I pray for Mark in his moment of stupidity. Please, do not judge him for his rash actions, after all, his is nothing more than an arrogant, ignorant, retarded jock-"

Mark yelled and lunged forward, swinging his fist, but Duo merely sidestepped out of his way and continued talking as the teen went flying past him, "Also, I pray for forgiveness for what I am about to do. Amen."

With that, Duo blessed himself and turned to face Mark, who was swinging for him again. Quickly, Duo grabbed his arm and swung him into the lockers, while kneeing him in the gut. He then jumped, spun and gave him a vicious kick to the head, sending Mark flying to the ground. Mark groaned a bit, before shaking his head groggily and hissing out, "You're fucking dead meat Maxwell."

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver, and Mark froze, trembling slightly, as he stared at the tip of a long, deadly blade that lay inches from his Adam's apple.

"I'd stay there if I were you," the owner of the katana, a Chinese teen, said softly, "What you are doing is dishonourable, we already defeated you last year, therefore, I'd advise you to leave."

Mark gulped and scrambled sideways, picking himself up and running off as soon as he could.

"Wu-man!" Duo yelled happily, throwing himself at his friend, who had just sheathed his katana, "You came to our rescue!"

"I doubt you needed rescuing," Wufei snorted, then grinned and added, "but it was fun to do. And stop calling me Wu-man, it is an injustice, my name is Wufei."

"Aw, but Wu-man suits you so well," Duo teased.

"Fine then, whatever you say Maxie-kins," Wufei smirked, as Duo stared in shock.

"Oh my god, Wu-man made a joke? I swear hell is freezing over," Duo cried, with a mock faint.

"Hah hah, very funny," Wufei replied sarcastically, "Come on, let's get to class."

"Ooo, what do we have?"

"Pastoral Care in room 26," Quatre answered, checking the timetable.

"What? That is the most boring class on earth!" Duo complained, falling in a heap on the floor, "Tell the teacher I'm sick or paralysed, just leave me here."

"Oh come on lazy boots," Hilde scolded, as he and Wufei dragged him off the floor, and the group set off, laughing.

There it is, the first chapter, hope you all like, in the next chapter, we'll be introduced to the popular group and see what they get up to! Please review; you'll totally make my day! ^_^ By the way, the whole pastoral care class is totally right, I had to go through that torture class for three years, it's basically where you talk about drugs and alcohol and get to know your fellow class mates, its insanely boring, but it fits with what I want to do with the characters *evil cackle* heehee, I'll put them through hell before I send them to heaven! Farethee well! ^_^


	3. The Other Half

Title: What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy and Wufei are the unpopular group in school; Heero, Trowa, Relena, Noin and Zechs are the popular group. Put them together and what do you get? Pairings!

Warnings: YAOI! YURI! If you are offended by guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl action, pleeze turn away now! AU, slight Treize bashing, and cursing, that's all I can think of now.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, DxR, HxN

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them, if I did, do you seriously think I'd have let duo stop heero from killing Relena? No, I'd have made him join in with heero and then go for some good old guy-on-guy action!

A/N: oh my god oh my god oh my god! I swear to god I'm about to die from shock! When I posted this up on wednesday, I so wasn't expecting to get the amount of reviews I got; I was about to die from shock, as my friend will tell you, so… ARIGATOU MINNA-SAMA!!! You all totally made my day! ^_^ Also, I totally want to apologise for the lateness, see, I've a mean mother who wouldn't let me on the compy all week, so while this should have been done around Tuesday or Wednesday, I couldn't get on to finish it, so I'm only getting on to post it up today, gomen!

RiverWhiteDragon: thanks for the review, I love duo in the chapter too! Oh, and glad you like the maxie-kins, I just had to put that in, and glad to hear you hate pastoral care too, I swear it's a bloody nightmare! Hope you like the chapter!

asdf: oh yeah, you like the plot, I did try to come up with something interesting, and unfortunately, we will not be finding out what happens when they meet until the next chapter, sorry! Thanks for the review, hope you like the next chapter!

darien sucks: thank you very much, glad you like the story, and wee, I'm updating go me! ^_^ 

AmourDuGreenleaf: ooo, fantastic? *tries to hide blush* thank you very much, I'm so happy you like my story, hope you didn't have to wait to much for this chapter, pleeze read and review, and yeah I like the teasing between duo and wufei, I could just totally see that happening!

kai/rei4ever: thanks a bunch for the review, and yeah, people are stupid if they think they can mess with my cool (borrowed, unfortunately) characters, cause nobody messes with them! Hope you like this chapter! ^_^

Dune: yeah, the next chapter is here, hope you like. Thanks for the review and as to how they will interact… well, we'll have to wait and see! ^_~

AngeloflightPd: arigatou for the review, glad you are enjoying my story. As for your question, well, no, you don't learn anything in that class. Basically, all we ever done in pastoral care is talk about drugs or alcohol, or getting to know each other, it was really boring and we had a really cranky teacher, I'm just really happy that I don't have to do it anymore, seeing as I'm going into sixth year, huzza! Hope you like the next chapter! 

Herald Mistylenna: oh, you like my descriptions, I did try to make them unusual, and arigatou for the review, hope you like the next chapter!

Gypsy Tollamer: *lips twitching* I actually found your review slightly amusing, but thank you for the review, I'm glad you like the characters and my different uptake, and thank you for pointing out the em, legal thingys, they did make me think. So, I thought and I came up with a way to have swords: there's a fencing and duelling club, which will be implied in this chapter, and explored in later ones. Also, no one would tell, the teachers really don't give a shit as long as they don't know what's going on, and mark's supposed to have this 'tough guy' image, so he wouldn't go around telling, well, that's the way it goes in my school, I mean, people have gone around with lighters and penknives in my school, but no one tells, so nothings really done about it! anyhoo, thank you very much for the review, I will try to make the school a bit more believable, also, I have a question for you: are you over 20? Or a lawyer, or maybe a philosophy student? I don't mean any offence, but something just strikes me about the way you wrote about the legal issues and so forth. Pleeze read more, I hope you like the next chapter! 

Chain: ooo, thank you! ^_^ yeah, I can totally see duo doing that too, I swear the idea just popped into my head and I was like 'oh my god I have to put that in!' so I did, and I loved it, I'm glad you did too! Actually, I don't really like relena, I'm a big fan of relena bashing, and I like to do it myself, it's just that seeing as she's a lesbian, I don't really mind her, I only really can't stand her when she's all clingy and tries to break heero and duo up, but I fixed that, so it's alright! Hey, I'm a blond! Well, slightly, my hair was blond until I got it cut and then it turned brown… weird I know ^_^V but hey, I make blond jokes myself, so I don't mind! Yeah, heero and duo are my absolute favourite couple in the world, and then quatre and trowa, so I'm going to try and get them together soon, we'll just have to wait and see, cause I don't have a clue! Enjoy the next chapter! ^_^

karrafear:  oh, you're impressed, that's cool, I feel very important now! Eh, anyhoo, just ignore that! ^_^V I'm just really happy you like my fic, and yeah, this is really fun to write, I love just silly humour and fluff, I don't think I'll be putting any serious bits, in, well, maybe semi-serious, but nothing angsty, don't worry! Hope you like this chapter! ^_^

Misura: oh, you like the maxie-kins and yeah, it is about time wufei got his own back, I mean, I was just thinking that duo always gets away with calling wufei names, so I thought that instead of getting all red in the face about it, I'd let wufei have his own go at it! yeah, I like hilde in this, just being friends with duo, I think they're cute together, and yeah, I made a likeable Dorothy, and quatre's cute as always, which I love too, glad you like the chapter, hope you enjoy this one just as much! ^_^

cryearthstearsfalltou: sick humour is lots of fun, glad you enjoyed it! hope you like the next chapter, with humour, just not as sick (well maybe if you don't like the colour pink!) arigatou for the review!

GoldenRat: yeah, thanks a bunch for the review, glad you like the descriptions, I do try! And yes, you're wish is fulfilled: this chapter is from the popular groups POV, hope you like!

Sefarina Malaika: arigatou for the review, glad you like the cuteness, and yeah, go hilde, I like for her to kick ass! Hope you like this chapter!

sapphire-wolf: thanks for the review, glad you like the story, and yeah, duo's nuts, what other way would he be? Hope you like the chapter!

sandybunny: your name is soooo cute, I love it! thanks for the review, I'm so happy you like the chapter! Pleeze read and review more, hope you like the next chapter!

LadyDragonWolfKnight: yeah, you like the cuteness, arigatou for the review! Yes, I know they're violent, that would be my influence, I'm a tad violent myself! ^_^V if you don't like it, I'll try to tone it down a bit, well, there shouldn't be that much violence in the later chapters, so don't worry! Hope you like the next chapter, enjoy!

Nez: thanks so much for the review, I'm so glad you like the whole strong quatre thing, I would rant right now about how I think it's sooo unfair for people to turn quatre into this weak little thing, I can't stand it!!! see, there I go ^_^V just know that I will in no way turn quatre or anyone for that matter (except for people I hate!) into a sobbing pansy! Hope you find the next part just as interesting, thanks a bunch!

Dead Angel: yeah, thanks for the review, it was very much appreciated. As for mark, well, he started on them again cause firstly duo painted his car pink, and also cause he's just stupid!  Kay, hope you like the next chapter!

Romennar: Of course wufei wouldn't get in trouble, he's wufei, plus mark wouldn't tell, and nobody else really gives a shit *shrugs* it's a pretty laid-back sort of school. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!

Gwluvergurl: wow, oh my gosh, thank you soooo much for the review, it was so nice! I'm glad you like my plot and pairings, cause I'm just yaoi and yuri crazy, so I had to put all my fav pairings in it! oh, and thank you soooo much for putting me on your favourites list, that means sooo much to me, you are such a nice reviewer1 hope you like the next chapter! ^_^

Mookie: oh, thank you for the review, I'm so happy you like the chapter! Yeah, I like hilde; I can see her as the strong female, beating the shit out of guys type. Yeah, clichés are a trouble in highschool fics, and some people, like minor characters I don't like, will be so clichéd, but the main characters will hopefully be not- I will be trying to steer away from that. Hope you like the next chapter!

Tari of Nargothrond: oh, your name is cool- tari, that's the name for humans in stargate, do you watch that? Oh, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my darn good fic, I always like that word, darn, it's so cool! Anyhoos, pleeze review this chapter, hope you like it!

Sobakasu:  huzza, you like my group, and you think it's funny! ^_^ oh, I'm glad you like the group, I'm trying to get them to work well together, and I'm glad you can see them, hope you like the next chapter!

ryuu-chan2000: yeah, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like what I've done with the characters, I just had to make wufei more than a justice maniac, and I'm glad it paid off. I'm going to try and write longer chapters, but I'm not that great, cause I have a tendency to go off track way too easily, but I'll try. Hope you like this chapter!

aka-kitsune-chan:  yeah, thank you sooo much for the review, you're so nice! ^_^ oh, I love all those type of stories too, so I thought I'd give it a wack myself! Hope this turns out to be as fun and excellent as you want, pleeze review!

karina: yes, I've continued see? I just hope that I stuck to the profiles as best as I could. Arigatou for the review, very much appreciated, hope you like the next chapter!

Madam Pablova: aww, a song that's so cute and that song is really pretty. *gasp* I'm your hero? That's cool, I feel loved! Oh, thanks a bunch for the review and yeah, the gw peeps will never be ordinary, they've always gotta stick out, I think they done that pretty well! hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mlaine: oh, thank you, I'm glad you think that this is good and are interested! See, I have continued, hah! Now you owe me a better review, I'm waiting! Seriously, I do hope you like this chapter; pleeze let me know what you think! Oh I got you to like wufei? Cool, this is the second character I've managed to make likeable, go me! *does silly dance with pom-poms* em, anyhoo, pleeze don't send your legions for torture, unless they wanna torture some people with me, I've got a few in mind *cough* anzu *cough* who was that? Em yeah, so looksie, I've updated, hope you like!

Mirette: thankie for the review, I loved it! glad you like the fic and yes, we meet the pops here, don't worry about that! And no, I have not forgotten the blood, *spreads out arms* bring it on, MUWAHAHAHA!!! Eh, anyhoo, ^_^V hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think!

*reads back over list* I think that's all… YES!!! Phew *wipes sweat off forehead* that's it all done, thank you again to every one, hope you like the chapter!

Chapter Two: The Other Half

There was a sudden squeal of tyres, a beeping of horns and a lot of angry shouts as a metallic blue motorbike zoomed around a corner, squeezing between two cars as it made its way into the school parking lot. In one fluid motion, the owner parked the bike beside two others and removed his helmet, freeing a head of tousled brown hair. Cobalt blue eyes glanced around their surroundings before turning to their left, resting on two other teens who were leaning against their respective motorbikes, smoking.

"Towa, Zechs," Heero said in greeting, walking up to the two and leaning on Trowa's bike beside him.

"Heero," Trowa greeted quietly, while Zechs offered the packet of cigarettes as a welcome, pulling them back when Heero shook his head.

"You know, smoking stunts your growth," Heero smirked, chuckling softly as he looked up at the two tall, six-footer teens.

"Ah, you see, that is exactly the plan," Zechs drawled, holding out the cigarette, as if to examine it.

"Yeah, if we get any taller, we'll have to constantly crouch to get through the school," Trowa added jokingly.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" came a shout, and the three boys looked up to see a blond-haired girl waving at them as she steered a hot pink convertible into the parking lot, pulling it right beside Heero's bike.

"Hey Relena," Trowa called, while Heero grunted, nodding in greeting.

"Hey sis," Zechs called, "Sorry about not waiting, but you take too long to get ready.

"Actually, the reason I took so long is because I was getting your things that you forgot in you haste to leave," Relena smirked, raising an eyebrow mockingly, as she reached across to the passenger side of the car, picked up two items and tossed them to Zechs.

Leaving his cigarette in his mouth, Zechs reached out both his hands and caught the two objects: his mobile phone (I think they're called cell phones in America) and his rapier (a type of sword)

"Mom says to remind you that you have duelling club after school and to ring her when you're finished so she can pick the sword-"

"Rapier," Zechs quickly corrected her.

"Whatever," Relena sighed, rolling her eyes, "So she can pick the SWORD up and take it to get it fitted for a new sheath and have the handle fixed up cause the colours are starting to fade or something like that."

"Alright then, thanks sis," Zechs nodded, hanging the rapier from his belt and putting his phone in his trouser pocket.

"Oh yeah, you'd better remember where you left your car Relena, so you don't get it mixed up with Mark's," Trowa grinned, as he spoke.

"Mark? Why?" Relena asked puzzled, as she got out of her car and locked it.

Trowa's grin grew wider in evil delight, as he pointed across the car park to where a pink convertible, identical to Relena's stood.

"Wha-?" Relena gasped, "That's Mark's car?"

"Yup," Trowa replied, and the group laughed at the sight of the once black car transformed into a pink one.

"What happened?" Heero asked, grinning.

"Well, we don't really know," Trowa shrugged.

"Yeah, he just drove in here, parked the car, got out and stomped into the school, muttering, 'Fucking Maxwell,' under his breath," Zechs added, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You know smoking is really bad for you, it can seriously damage your lungs," Relena said, wrinkling her nose at the smoke floating by her head.

"Yeah yeah, we know," Zechs sighed, waving a hand in a shrug-off manner.

"That's why we only smoke like once a day," Trowa added.

There was a sudden revving sound from the entrance to the school, and the group turned to see a sleek silver motorbike speed around the corner, only to slow down and park beside Zech's black one.

"Hey Noin," Relena smiled, as the owner, a girl with short, dark navy-blue hair that fell over her face very much in the same way as Trowa's, pulled off her helmet, and hopped off her bike.

"Hey guys," she chirped brightly, as she walked up to them, hopping up beside Zechs on his bike.

Quickly, she grabbed Zechs' cigarette and threw it on the ground, stubbing it out.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Zechs sighed, "and it's always to me, why don't you ever do it to Trowa?"

"Cause I'm too lazy to reach across and grab it," Noin grinned, shrugging, "Oh and Trowa, you should put that out, if Coach Flynn ever found out, he would kick you straight off the basketball team."

"No he wouldn't," Trowa replied monontonely, and everyone knew he was right.

Heero and Trowa were the star basketball players of the school, hell, the only reason the other players were there was because they had to have five on a team. Heero and Trowa could get away with nearly anything with their basketball coach, except of course, skipping practise and matches. Never the less, Trowa took one last, long drag of his cigarette, and threw it to the ground, stubbing it out with his foot.

"There see? That wasn't so bad," Noin smiled, satisfied, till she got a look at Heero's amused expression.

"Hey, what's up Heero? Typically, you're all silent and expressionless," she asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking of Mark's car over there," Heero replied, chuckling, as he pointed over at the pink car. 

Noin looked up, confused at first, but burst out laughing when she caught sight of the car.

"Oh my god, that's Mark's 'babe magnet'?" she giggled, "What happened?"

"Well, we don't really know, but from what Zech told me, I'd say some guy called Maxwell painted it that colour," Heero smirked.

"Maxwell? You mean the church guy?" Noin asked in surprise.

"Church guy?" Heero questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that religious fanatic," Relena gasped, "you mean he did this?"

"Seems so," Noin replied, nodding.

"I don't think I've ever heard of this guy," Trowa frowned.

"No, not a lot of people have, I mean, I only know him to see, cause he's always dressed like a priest," Noin told him.

"Yeah, he's really religious too," Relena added, "But he also likes to play practical jokes, as you can see. Come to think of it, didn't something happen between Mark and Maxwell last year?"

"Mmhmm," Noin nodded, "No one really knows what happened, only that by the end of it, Mark was pretty beaten up."

"Woah, it must've been pretty bad," Zechs whistled, "Well, come on, we'd better get in."

The group nodded, and started to make their way into the school, Relena first grabbing her bag with her pom-poms and stuff out of her car, before fixing her cheerleading uniform and catching up with the rest. They were walking up towards the stairs up to the entrance of the school, when there was a sudden shout of, "Hey Noin!" They all looked up to see a guy on a skateboard, leap from the top step to the ground before skating on up to her.

"Hey Sam," Noin waved, "What's up?"

"There's this big skating competition up in the park on Saturday, first of the year, and we could really do with someone good to play out the beats. It's gonna be $300 for the day- one until around nine, you interested?" the guy, Sam, asked, looking at her with pleading brown eyes.

"Yeah sure, I was going to check out the contest anyway, I'll be there at about twelve to set up, kay?"

"Great, thanks Noin, you're the best, I'll see ya there," Sam grinned, and turned, skating off.

As the best dj in the school, and one of the prime supporters for the skaters group in the school, Noin was always in demand for parties, function, competitions and so forth, which she always performed in, doing what she done best. The group continued on up the steps and into the school, walking down the hall, while people waved and called out, "Hi!" to them.

"Relena!" came a shout from several voices, and Relena turned to face a bunch of girls, all dressed in the same black miniskirt and black and red tank top as her, running towards her.

"Hey girls, all ready to get back into action?" she smiled, waving at them.

"Yeah, definitely," one cried, her onyx eyes sparkling.

"So, when are the try-out for the new people going to be held?" another girl, with curly brown hair, asked, "after all, the football season starts in a couple of weeks, and so does basketball, right Heero?"

Heero 'hn'd,' and nodded, glaring at the girls who started giggling and twittering. Relena rolled her eyes and ushered the girls to one side to discuss the try-outs, as she was now the head-cheerleader, while Heero tried to focus his mind on things other than ways to kill annoying girls.

Suddenly, there was a shout of, "Heero! Watch out!"

Heero turned and instinctively caught the football that was heading straight for his face. Looking up, he caught sight of a group of football players down the hall; one of which was waving at him.

"Man, that was excellent Heero, you've got great reflexes," the guy called, "I still can't understand why you won't join the football team."

"Basketball," Heero called din his monotone voice, as he threw the ball effortlessly back.

"Pity," the guy shrugged, as he caught the ball, then turned back to his friends.

Turning back around himself, Heero found Zechs talking to a member of the duelling club about starting up meetings and examining his rapier, and Trowa chatting to another member of the basketball team, informing him that practises would be starting back up on Friday and that there would be try-outs next Wednesday for new members, and him and Heero had to be there. Suddenly, the bell rang and the group reformed as people began making their way to their classes.

"What do we have?" Noin asked.

"Pastoral Care in room 26," Heero replied, and the whole group let out a groan before sighing and heading off to class.

Alrightee then! That's that chapter! Next one: we see the pointless class that is Pastoral Care and our groups are pushed together! So, what did you think of this chapter? I thought it was boring, but my friend says it isn't, so pleeze let me know what you think by reviewing, pleeze! Farethee well! ^_^


	4. Getting To Class

Title: What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy and Wufei are the unpopular group in school; Heero, Trowa, Relena, Noin and Zechs are the popular group. Put them together and what do you get? Pairings!

Warnings: YAOI! YURI! If you are offended by guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl action, pleeze turn away now! AU, a lot of violence and cursing, so beware! 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, DxR, HxN

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them, if I did, do you seriously think I'd have let duo stop heero from killing Relena? No, I'd have made him join in with heero and then go for some good old guy-on-guy action!

A/N: oh my gosh, sooo many reviews, you people are just all sooo nice, I love you all! *huggles all around* I'd like to apologise about how long it took me to get this posted up, I've been training in karate like 24/7, cause next Thursday, I'm going to boston for the karate world championships, and then tomorrow I'm going to my granny's so I won't be able to get back on the compy for another two weeks, so I'm trying to get this up before I go, hope you like it! but first, my thank-yous:

You'll never know!: *whining* but I wanna know who you are! Anyhoo, thank you soo much for the review, you're so nice and yeah, I've written another chapter, hope you like it!

asdf: thank you very much for the review and yes, you get your wish, in this chapter, the two groups finally meet, goody! Oh, and thanks for the heads-up on the spelling mistake, I always do that, I'm a bit of an air-head, pleeze don't mind me! And god no, I would never think of dis-continuing this fic, I like writing it, it's lots of fun! Oh, and this is one of your favourites? Wow, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside now, thanks a bunch, hope  you like this chapter!

rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: that is such a cool name, I think I've said that before, I dunno, I've a terrible memory, but it's a cool name all the same! Realistic? Wow, that's just totally different from the other one who said that it wasn't at all, now I feel really happy, thanks a lot, hope you like this chapter!

Misura: oh thanks soo much for the review, and yeah, I love zechs all hot and cute! And yeah, I'm trying for that sort of similar yet different effect with the two groups, I'm so glad you noticed! Hope you like this chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: oooo, arigatou!! Yeah, the smoking part just totally fits doesn't it? oh, and you already know about the pastoral care class, but I'm definitely trying to make it interesting, you'd never know, a miracle could happen, but it won't be until the next chapter, sorry! Anyhoo, lookie, I'm updating, so no annoying, and hey, you owe me an update! *glares evilly* I'd better see one soon! But pleeze enjoy this chapter!

Mlaine: yes, the anzu is the one from yugi-oh, goody, I shall be expecting your legions of terror soon, and they can help with other bashings, like relena, and Mariah! Hope you like this chapter!

Kuro Sora: EEP, SORRY! *ducks behind table* don't hurt me, see, I've updated, and yes, the two groups have finally met, goody! Thank you sooo muchie for the review, hope you like this chapter!

darien sucks: oh, thank you, glad you think it's cool, huzza! Hope you like the next chapter!

Apple from Mars: That's such a cool name I love it! oooooo, I inspired a new story for you? Wow, I'm like some weird, semi-freaky-muse thing, or something, cool! Oh, you must tell me when you post it up, I wanna read it, it'll probably be deadly! Hope you read more of this fic and that you like it!

LadyDragonWolfKnight: oh, you liked it, huzza! Oh goody, you like the reactions to marks car? Well, I've put in more from the group, as you'll see! ^_~ hope you like the chapter!

GWluvergurl: oh, I'm sooo sorry, pleeze don't cry, here, have a pat on the head! *spiritual pat on the head* any better? I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging there, really I am! But I haven't been allowed on the internet in AGES so you can blame my mam! Anyhoo, hope the wait was worth it, pleeze let me know what you think of the chapter, thanks sooo much for the review. Oh, and no, I don't have AIM or instant messenger, just plain e-mail, I can e-mail you if you want, but see, I don't actually know what AIM or instant messenger is, and also, my mam is so weary of who I talk to on the internet, especially after what happened to that idiot in England… it's just a good thing that I have a separate e-mail account with just e-mails from my friends so that when she wants to check up on me, I just go into that! But if you tell me what AIM and instant messenger are, I can try to get them!

SHINIGAMIAOD: oh, thankie so much for the review, but no, this doesn't really have direction at all, but I am trying, glad you think this does have direction, looks like some of my plots are working out, huzza! Hope you like this chapter!

Shini-girl Kit: oh, you think this is funny? *bows* thank you soo much! And hey, you won't have much to wait- the groups meet in this chapter! Hope you like the chapter!

aka-kitsune-chan: thanks sooo much for the review, glad you like it, I am trying! ^_^V and while you won't see them in the class, you will see them in the hallway, the classroom's net chapter, sorry! Pleeze let me know what you think of the chapter!

Sefarina Malaika: heehee, yeah, the car was gross but funny at the same time, glad you like it! thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter! 

Chain: yes, he DID turn the car pink, I just had to put it in, couldn't help myself, I was under the influence of skittles! And well, here, I'll let you in on a little secret, not even my friend knows, but while I haven't said anything yet, yes, duo is into mechanics, he works with howard in his shop, so there! ^_~  thanks for the review, I'm so happy you like my fic! Yeah, it is weird that that happened, but it's happened before in my family, with my aunts and stuff… but now that I'm growing it, it's turning blond again, which is even weird, and oh, you have black hair? I dyed my hair black for Halloween, and apparently it suits me, hmmm… great, now who's rambling! ^_^V oh, who could resist those chibi eyes? And yeah, duo would be brilliant, but quatre would be the best!

Kenren19: oh, you're like me, I love both heero and duo and brining out the good parts of both of them! Yeah, about duo, I don't actually know what height he is, it can vary from fic to fic, and I just wanted to make him really tall, don't know why, I just wanted to! Yeah, a lot of people are talking about the cliffhanger, I don't think there was a cliffhanger, well, I wasn't trying to put one in, but it seems I did, go me! Well, hope you like the chapter!

Mookie: hey, thank you for the review! Yeah, I hate when they're all stuck up, it wrecks my head, so I wanted them to be popular, but ya know, cool, at the same time, and yeah, they appreciate what happened to marks car, you'll see! ^_~ Yes, noin is cool, and we'll definitely bee seeing lots more from her in the future, don't worry! Yeah, you thought they were funny, huzza! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

crazy: hey, cool name, it describes me perfectly! ^_^V anyhoo, glad you like my fic, hope you read more and like it!

Tari of Nargothrond: yeah, the unpopular group aren't exactly noticed by the popular group… but not for long! ^_~ there will be pairings, you'll see how they're noticed! Oh, you haven't seen stargate? Well, if you ever get the chance to, do! I swear, Daniel is a total ride, plus I think him and jack would make such a cute couple! Anyhoo, your pen name's cool, it totally kicks ass!

Herald Mistylenna: yeah, you liked at and you didn't find it boring, I feel so much better now, thank you! Hope you like the next chapter!

A/N: so there you go, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're sooooo nice! Hope you all like this chapter, pleeze read and review, here we go!

Chapter Three: Getting To Class

"Hey, you guys, we have to go see the third Lord of the Rings film when it comes out in November, it's going to be adsolutely excellent, plus Orlando Bloom is like a total hottie," Duo cried excitedly, while walking backwards in front of his friends, and balancing a bottle on top of his head.

"Yeah, we definitely have to see it, though personally I prefer Viggo Mortensen," Wufei grinned in reply, though Quatre shook his head saying, "No, no, Elijah Wood is the hottest."

"Aw hell, they are all HOT!" Duo continued, trying to contain his excited bouncing as he strove to keep the bottle balanced on top of his head.

"Well, I must say that Liz Hurley gets my vote any day," Hilde stated proudly while Dorothy just rolled her eyes, saying, "Well, I don't like any of them really, but seeing as we're on about actresses, I must say that Sarah Michelle Geller is definitely cute!"

"No way, have you looked at her nose, the tip of it is all fucked up!" Hilde cried, "Though, she does have some defenate good qualities…" (1)

"It's just a pity that they're all straight," Wufei sighed, throwing his arms up in a fly-away sort of shrug, while Duo took a small hop backwards exclaiming, "Hey, watch it Wu, trying to balance a bottle on my head here, remember?"

"Yeah, why are you doing that Duo?" Dorothy asked, puzzled, but it was Quatre who answered, "He's trying to beat the record he made outside my house during the summer."

"Yeah, I managed to get from the front door to the road," Duo added, "So I worked out that if I make it to the door of the Pastoral Care classroom, then I'll have beaten it."

"Ah," Dorothy nodded understandingly, "So, can you run with it?"

"Oh yeah, that's easy," Duo grinned, and started jogging back a few steps to show her.

"I bet I could beat you," she smiled wickedly, her eyes lighting up.

"At what?" Duo asked curiously, slowing down, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"At a race, downt he hall to the Pastoral Care classroom, with the bottles on our heads (2)," Dorothy explained calmly, while Duo gawked at her for a moment before laughing, "You couldn't beat me, there's no way."

"Wanna bet?" Dorothy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Duo smirked at Dorothy's expression and replied, "Oh you're so on Doro," his eyes lighting up challenging, as he stopped to wait for her to take a bottle out of her bag.

Carefully, Dorothy balanced the bottle on her head, and then took her place beside Duo.

"This is highly dishonourable," Wufei sighed, "You two look utterly ridiculous… though I do wanna know who wins, as much of an onna he is, I think Maxie-pooh can do it," he finished with a devilish grin.

"Oh you are just lucky I am concentrating on this race, seeing as I have to win and break my record at the same time Wu," Duo retorted, scowling at Wufei, his eyes narrowing.

"Well get on with it then!" Quatre cried exasperatedly, "Sheesh, we still have to get to class! Kay, so it's down the hall and turn right down to the Pastoral Care classroom, right?"

"Right," Duo and Dorothy cried, giving each other a challenging smirk before getting ready to take off, as Hilde stood before them, raising her arms.

"Ready," she began, as the two teens tensed, ready to go, "Steady…" she paused slightly, before throwing her arms down as she shouted, "GO!" 

Dorothy immediately shot out like a bullet, the bottle barely wobbling on her head, and Duo faltered, slowing down slightly, as he looked after her in shock, before he suddenly regained his senses and sped up, shooting down the hall after Dorothy, using his long legs to catch up and over-take her, as he sped down the hall, Quatre, Hilde and Wufei making their way after him. Duo was nearing the junction in the hall, and was starting to make his turn right, when-

BAM!

He crashed right into someone, and was sent crashing to the floor, hitting his head as the bottle went flying into the air. Duo let out a surprised cry and winced as he hit his head, his hands immediately reaching up to clutch at it painfully, as he groaned and tried to sit up, only to find that there was a large group around him and a person on the ground beside him. Shocked, he looked up and found himself staring right into a pair of angry cobalt eyes.

***********

"- and we realised that a long distance relationship would never work out, so we just broke it off," Noin shrugged, as she finished her story of her holidays in Italy.

"Aww, and she sounded like such a nich girl, that's a pity," Relena sighed in sympathy.

"Meh, it was just another holiday fling, though she was really cute, but her hair was too long, I have to admit, I'm definitely one for the short-haired gals," Noin grinned in reply, "So, any of you find anyone cute this summer? Well, apart from you Zechs, seeing as we already know about that dude Li, you met in China."

Surprisingly to the group, it was Trowa who spoke up, his voice soft, but clear as he said, "There was someone, nothing happened, I only saw him once, but still…"

"Ooo, and you're still interested in him?" Noin asked, "You gotta tell us about this one."

"Well, it was when I was helping Catherine out at the circus," Trowa replied, slightly dreamily, "I saw this guy, he was bringing a little girl to the show, I think it could've been his sister, but anyway, he had gorgeous, light blond hair that fell over these amazingly big blue eyes that just seemed to light up when he smiled. He just seemed so pute, yet there was this one moment when our eyes seemed to lock, and I could see there was something else about him…" Trowa trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Wow," Zechs gasped, putting a hand on Trowa's shoulder, "You, my friend, are hooked."

"And pretty bad, by the sound of it," Heero added smirking, "Do you know who he is?"

Trowa shook his head dejectedly as he replied, "No, I don't. Though, there was something familiar, like I'd seen him before…" he finished with a shrug, as they turned onto the hall which would take them straight to the Pastoral Care classroom, where they found Mark scowling as he leaned against a locker.

"Hey Mark, found that dude that painted your car?" Zechs asked, before grinning evilly and adding, "You should thank him, pink really is your colour."

"Yeah, it goes so well with your hair," Trowa added.

"Not to mention it brings out your eyes," Heero smirked as he finished.

Mark's cheeks heated up as the group laughed, anger rising quickly up, as well as shame about what Maxwell had done to him, and he swore vengence on him, even if it was the last thing he done. However, he pushed all feelings aside as he pushed away from the locker and swaggered over to Noin, smiling, "Hey babe, how bout you and me hook up tonight?"

"How many times have I told you? No," Noin stated firmly, rolling her eyes.

"But why not?" Mark whined, attempting, but failing miserably, to pout.

"Let's just say you're not my type," Noin hinted, smiling hopefully.

"What do you mean, I'm not your type?" Mark frowned miserably.

"You know, as a guy?" Noin answered slightly vaguely, starting to get pissed off.

"Well, what would make me your type?" Mark grinned, winking.

"Grow a pair of tits and I'll think about it, kay?" Noin snapped in an exasperated tone, marvelling at the boy's stupidity.

Mark just stared at Noin in shock, his jaw hanging open, and his eyes bulging, before he gasped and managed to splutter, "Yo-you- you're a g-god-damn fucking lesbo!" in an accusing tone.

"Are you that retarted!" Noin screamed, "No shit Sherlock, the whole fucking school knows! Nobody cares, argh!" she ended, throwing her arms up in frustration, walking off in a huff, the rest of the group following.

Mark stared at the spot where Noin used to be for a moment, before he regained his senses and ran after the group.

"Yo Lena," he drawled casually, walking up close behind her, as he leaned over her shoulder, "What's happenin?"

"Not you," Relena replied in disgust, edging away from Mark, who was either too stubborn or too dense to get the message, as he followed her, saying, "Come on, you wanna go for a ride after cheerleading practise?"

"Listen here, you washed-up ex-footballer dickwad," Relena snarled, whipping around, "I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot barge pole, got it?"

"Now that's not very nice," Mark hissed, grabbing Relena's arm tightly and roughly.

Relena let out a yell, and immediately stamped on his foot with her heel and swung with her bag, but he quickly grabbed it and took it, releasing her.

"Hey, my cds and phone are in that!" Relena cried angrily, as she delivered a sharp kick to his shin, causing him to howl in pain, hopping on one leg, as he snarled, "You little bitch, you want your bag, then have it!"

With that, he threw the bag far down the hall, towards the Pastoral Care classroom, letting out a sharp laught as he took off down the other end, limping slightly. Heero, who had been running up to Relena, now took off, tearing down the hallway towards where another hall joined his one, and he caught the bag, coming to a halt just at the junction between the two halls.

"Got it," he called triumphantly to the group who were running towards him, when he was suddenly thrown sideways, onto the ground as a body came hurtling down the other hall into him.

He heard a startled yell, as he made contact with the ground, the bag flying out of his grip, only to be caught by Relena, who clutched it to her, looking up, as another girl appeared, with a bottle in her hand, looking at the scene before her worriedly. She had long blond hair, that Relena just wanted to run her hands through, and Relena felt a jolt in her stomach as the girl looked up at her with crystal blue eyes.

'Wow, she's cute,' Dorothy thought, eyeing the other girl in front of her. 

She had heard Duo yell, and when she saw him on the ground beside that other boy, she had immediately grabbed the bottle off her head and sprinted down the hall towards her friend, and here she was now, staring at this very attractive girl, with ash-blond hair, and deep blue/green eyes that looked softly at her. Soon Quatre, Wufei and Hilde appeared nxt to Dorothy, as did Trowa, Zechs and Noin beside Relena, and the two groups stared at each other in secret admiration.

Wufei blushed slightly at the intense stare the obviously attractive blond teen was giving him, yet he remained compelled to stare back into his crystal, sky-blue eyes, and he swore he saw a light rose colour tint the other teens cheeks.

Hilde gazed up at Noin mischieviously, eyeing her up and down, liking everything she saw- dark, good-natured eyes, porcelain-like skin, dark, spiky hair that fell over her face and full lips, and she fought the urge to drape herself all over the taller girl, while Noin resisted the urge to pounce on the smaller girl. She was just perfect- dark, smouldering eyes, pouty lips, nice body-even her hair was perfect; short and springy, just how she liked it.

Trowa and Quatre gasped silently, and it was all they could do not to let their jaws drop and stare at each other in amazement.

'Oh my god, it' him, the guy from the circus!' they both thought simultanesously, as they stared at each other, blushing slightly.

Quatre couldn't believe that after so much fantasizing and thinking about the acrobat he'd seen at the circus, here he was, standing right across from him, and Trowa had trouble digesting that bit of information, as well as controlling the urge to grab the teen and kiss the breath out of him.

As this had been happening, Heero had managed to sit himself up, looking up angriliy to see who had hit into him, when he found himself staring into a pair of shocked, but captivating amethyst eyes, which were as beautiful as they're owner. Heero inwardly gulped as he took in the other boy's appearance; his fully, pouty lips, a heart-shaped, definitely masculine face, and a long braid which coiled on the ground behind him. Shaking his head to clear unwanted thoughts, Heero glared at the teen and said, "Watch where you're going baka!"

"Maybe you shoulde watch where you're going," Duo retorted, though in his mind he cried out against the meaness to this beautiful boy, with his soft, fully lips, bed-head sexy brown hair, deep ocean-like cobalt eyes… "And you're the baka not me, I was in the middle of something important…" here, Duo trailed off, as his eyes suddenly widened and his hands immediately made their way to the top of his head, as they felt for something. He let out a cry as he spotted his bottle lying on the floor beside him.

"No!" he cried, grabbing the bottle and flopping back on the floor, bottle in hand, "My record, I was so close!"

He now sat up, glaring at Heero as he said furiously, "You wrecked my chance of breaking my record, I was so close, you god-damned bakayarou! And yeah," he added, grinning crazily, "I do know Japanese!" he finished, picking himself up.

"Hn," Heero replied,  too confused, and unable to think of much else to say, "You're the bakayarou, you were running through the hall."

"Well, you were just too dumb to move out of the way," Duo sneered.

Wufei finally lost it, all the arguing had given him a headache, and he stepped in shouting, "Stop it! You two sound like a pair of blabbering onnas! Maxwell, we're going to be late for class if you don't move it!"

"But Wuffie, my record," Duo pouted, and Zechs found himself smiling at the endearing nickname, which was quite cute.

"You can just break it at lunch," Wufei snapped, blushing slightly as he caught sight of the blond teens smile.

"But I need to eat then," Duo whined.

"Well, then do it going home," Quatre suggested hopefully, managing to tear his gaze away from the tall, gorgeous brunette in front of him, to concentrate on his friend.

"Yeah, we can make sure that no one hits into you," Wufei added, praying it would work.

Duo's face immediately lit up, and he cried out happily, "Yeah! Thanks Katerpie, thanks Wu-baby!" as he slung an arm over each of their shoulders, skipping into class, Hilde and Dorothy laughing, following, after casting final glances behind them.

Heero stared, dumbstruck, at the retreating figures. That was Maxwell? That gorgeous, cute, nearly irresistible boy was the guy who had done all that to Mark? He was in his class?

'How the hell could I not notice before?' he berated himself, over the lack of notice in the gorgeous teen, 'Am I that cut-off from the rest of the worl?'

All of the groups were having similar thoughts about their own lack of notice of their own crushes.

"What was that?" Zechs asked, in a dazed tone.

"I do believe," Relena replied, "That we have just met the most unpopular group in the school."

Before they could discuss the even furthur, the bell rang again, signalling the start of class, so they hurried in and took their usual places at the bottom corner of the classroom, while the objects of their affections sat at the top, the two groups totally opposite, yet similar to each other, in so many ways.

(1) I dunno, I'm very weird, and I just happened to notice that sarah has a really weird tip of her nose, don't ask! ^_^V

(2) Me and my friends had a race like this in school, except we were running forwards, and no one ran into anyone, though I came damn close, it was load of fun!

Soooo, there you go, all done! I actually kinda like this chapter, I guess it's the bottle race thing, it's just so much fun! Well, pleeze let me know what you think, review, pleeze! Farethe well! ^_^ cyas all in two weeks!


	5. The Class From Hell

Title: What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy and Wufei are the unpopular group in school; Heero, Trowa, Relena, Noin and Zechs are the popular group. Put them together and what do you get? Pairings!

Warnings: YAOI! YURI! If you are offended by guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl action, pleeze turn away now! AU, slight Treize bashing, and cursing, that's all I can think of now.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, DxR, HxN

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them, if I did, do you seriously think I'd have let duo stop heero from killing Relena? No, I'd have made him join in with heero and then go for some good old guy-on-guy action!

A/N:  heydee-ho peeps, I'm baaaaacccckkk! The competition was sooo much fun, I got three firsts in fighting, forms and weapons, so I'm really happy now! ^_^ wow, thanks sooo much for the reviews I've been trying all week to get onto the compy, but to no avail, however, I have succeeded today, so go me, huzza! Anyhoo, here are my thank-yous:

Chain: wow, thank you sooo much, I didn't think it was that funny, but you brightened up my day! *huggles* ^_^ and yeah, I know we are not blabberers, but it is the male perception that we are… well, at least with the guys I know! Oh, and I thought it would make a nice twist if duo called heero baka, and you liked it, thank you! Well, I hope you like my fic and continue to review!

Perid: oh, thankie a bunch for your review, you make me sooo happy by loving my fic, thank you! Well, hope you read more, and like it!

asdf: *wipes a tear from eye* wow, 4 am? You really are devoted, thanks sooooo much! *glomps asdf really hard back* and oh, thanks for the hug, it really brightened up my day, I'm so happy you like my fic, hope you like this chapter!

Mlaine: Yeah, you'd help me bash the biatchs? Thanks! It is a pity we can't actually kill them, but we can always dream… anyhoo, hope you like the chapter, thanks for the review!

Sefarina Malaika: ariagatou for the review, glad you think it's cute! Hope you like this chapter!

rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: heehee, well, I am more than happy to aquiest to your request… lol! (sorry, but I love pirates of the carribbean!) and see, I've updated, huzza for me! Yeah, glad you like the compliment, I still can't get over how cool your name is, and how long it is! Well, hope you like the chapter!

Romennar: yeah, katerpie is really cute, it just popped into my head shouting write me, write me! So I did! ^_^ glad you like my fic, hope you read more and thanks for the review!

aka-kitsune-chan: ooo, thanks for the review, sooo happy you think it's cute, thank you! Oh, and yeah, I'm back now to update, hope you like it!

LadyDragonWolfKnight: arigatou for the review, I glad you think it's cute! I had a great time at the championships, thank you! Hope you like the chapter!

Belial-chan: sorry you had to wait for the chapter, hope it wasn't too bad! Thankie for the review, hope you like the next chapter!

Gwluvergurl: yeah, thankie sooo much for the review, you are sooo nice! ^_^ and you were jumping? Oh thank you! *huggles* yeah, so here's the new chapter, just as I promised, though I'm sorry it's a bit late, you know why! Hope you like this chapter!

The Dark Vella: I will never quit writing! It might take me a while to update… but know that I will NOT quit! Well, glad you like my fic, hope you like this chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: yeah, you loved it, huzza! And hey, why aren't you updating, I think I'll glare anyway, you are such a hypocrite! *evil death glare* come on, post up the x-men one PLEEZE! Oh yeah, noin blowing off mark was funny, wasn't it? and yeah, they've met goody and we will definitely try out the race! So, I hope you'll read and review, thanks for the review!

SHIIGAMIAOD: thanks a bunch for the review and yeah, I'm a stupid teen myself, so it's all good! Yes, this story does write itself, I just have a couple of ideas for various scenes, and then somehow the story gets filled in inbetween the scenes, cool, ne? anyhoo, hope you like the chapter!

Misanagi: oh, arigatou for the review, happy you like the fic, and yeah, you notice sarah's nose too? Great, I thought it was just me, and it used to kinda piss me off, but I'm used to it now, I guess. Hope you like the chapter!

Kat: oh, you're soooo enthusiastic, I love that! Thank you sooo much for the review, you're too nice! =^_^= and yeah, I've written more, and I will be working on the next chapter soon, I promise, hope you like the chapter!

Fire-Wind1: oh, thanks for your review, I appreciate it! and you think it's funny, I love that! Well, hope you like the chapter!

TariOfNargothrond: first, thank you very much for your review, you are so nice! And second, oh, don't cry, you'll make me cry, and then that just wouldn't be good, cause I might leak on my compy and you might leak on yours and then neither of us would get onto the internet! And I'm babbling, sorry! ^_^V and yeah, I know the race is weird, but I swear, it's lots of fun, you should definitely try it! and in my mind, popular mixed with unpopular, actually makes them even weirder, since the unpopulars are unpopular because they are weird, so they will all be even weirder, and a little normal too, it's hard to figure it out, and confusing… O_o anyhoo, hope you like the chapter!

Tidah: oh thank you sooo much for your review, glad you like my pairings, they are all my favourites! And thank you soooo  much for putting me on your favourites! *HUGGLES!* and you think it's interesting, go me, and go you too! (oo, that rhymed! ^_^V) anyhoo, hope you like the chapter!

Herald Mistylenna: yeah, bottle races rule! And you tried them too? That's so cool, we're not alone in our love of bottle races, huzza! Glad you like my fic, hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

A/N: well, there we go, thank you all again, you are just too nice! Pleeze read and review, hope you like my new chapter, heeeerrrreeee we go! ^_^

Chapter Four: The Class From Hell

"Wll, here we are for yet another year of 'The Class From Hell'!" Duo announced in a deep baritone voice, creating an echoing sound by cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Stop being so silly, it isn't that bad," Quatre giggled, giving the braided teen a playful thump on the arm.

The rest of the group gave him some strange, puzzled looks, and raised eyebrows of surprise, and he blushed, muttering, "Well, then again…"

The teens all burst out laughing, just as a woman entered the room, announcing in a breezy tone, "Goodmorning everyone, I hope you had a lovely summer and welcome back to school. My name is Ms. Farrell, I'm new to this school and this is my first year teaching. So, any questions?" she finished, as she made her way behind her desk, looking out at the class with a smile.

"Yeah, miss, what are we going to be learning about in class?" a red-haired boy asked with a smirk, "Let me guess, it wouldn't be alcohol?" (1)

"Or drugs?" a curly-haired girl asked.

"Or maybe alcohol?" Hilde piped up, in a mock curious tone.

"Or sex?"  a spikey-haired guy asked.

"Or, I dunno… alcohol?" Noin asked, with a maliciously evil glint in her eye.

"Or bullying?"

"Or, no, don't tell me, what about… alcohol?" Duo finished, as the class laughed and the teacher chuckled, "Alright, alright. I know that the Pastoral Care course is very… narrow, but there's no need to make fun of it. Don't worry, we will not be doing alcohol, or drugs, or alcohol, or sex or alcohol or bullying or alcohol, I will be trying to bring different things into the class, alright?"

The class gave a cheer and a sigh of relief, while the teacher smiled, sitting down on her chair and pulling out the register book, saying, "okay, first I have to call the register, then we'll talk, and we'll get to know each other."

Ms. Farrell called the roll, and then settled back in her chair, the roll book in her lap and the pen being twiddled around in her hand. 

"Right so, seeing as I'm new here, how about I find out a little bit about you people. However," she added, with a little smirk, "You won't be telling me about yourselves, you'll be telling me about each other."

Her eyes crinkled up in mirth as she took in the students' confused faces and the half puzzled, half worried looks they sent each other.

"You," she suddenly announced, startling half the class as she pointed at a black-haired boy, "What's your name?"

"Andrew," the boy answered, a little nervously.

"Alright then Andrew, you tell me about, um… you, what's your name?" she suddenly asked, pointing to the opposite end of the room to Andrew, to a blue-haired girl.

"Natasha," the girl answered, in a mumbling tone.

"Kay, Andrew, tell me a little bit about Natasha," Ms. Farrell said in a bright tone.

Andrew slowly turned, and looked over to the other side of the room, squinting at Natasha, who gave a little wave to show him where she was. He frowned, and a very confused look passed over his face, before he gave her a helpless shrug and turned back to Ms. Farrell, saying, "I… I don't know anything about her."

"What?" Ms. Farrell asked in disbelief, "You don't know anything? Not even what classes she has?"

"No," Andrew replied, "I didn't even know she was in my class until now. Sorry," he called over to Natasha, who gave a dismissive wave and called back, "'Salright, I never noticed you either till now."

"All…right," Ms. Farrell said slowly, eyeing the two teens with a strange look, before she shook it off and scanned the classroom quickly before pointing at a girl in the front seat with a baseball cap on backwards and saying, "You, name."

"Melissa," the girl squeaked nervously, eyes darting around the classroom as she hoped the teacher would pick one of her friends beside her.

"Right. Now you, what's your name?" Ms. Farrell asked, pointing to a guy at the back of the classroom with a blood red tank top on.

"David," the guy drawled out with a smirk, as he realised that Melissa would have to talk about him.

"Okay, Melissa you tell me about David."

Melissa nervously tugged at the back of her cap as she turned around in her seat, craning her neck to get a look at David, who saluted and smirked.

"Um, he um… I, eh… I …," Melissa tried before giving up as she trailed off and turned to the teacher with a clueless shrug.

"You mean you don't know anything about him?" Ms. Farrell asked, in slight annoyance and amazement.

Melissa shook her head miserably and Ms. Farrell looked to David as she said in an accusing tone, "And I suppose you don't know anything about her either."

"Nope," David chuckled in an amused tone.

Ms. Farrell sighed, but pressed on nevertheless, continuing around the classroom with her interrogation until she had make her way through more than half the class. Eventually, she seemed to give up, as she flopped back in her seat with a frustrated sigh. Frowning, she opened her register book and glanced through it, then looked up at the classroom with a puzzled look. She opened her mouth as if to say something, yet nothing came out, so she closed it and looked back down at the book in her hands, while the students looked up at her with half worried half amused expressions.

"I don't believe this," Ms. Farrell whispered, before looking up and managing to ask, "This is your base class, right?"

The students nodded, since looks of puzzlement on their faces.

"And you are fifth year?" she asked, becoming more confused when the students nodded again, "So you mean to tell me that you have all been in the same class with the same people for five years, and you don't even know a single thing about the other people in your class who aren't your friends?" (2)

Nobody answered, only looked around and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well then, it seems that I've found something different for you to do," Ms. Farrell said with a smirk, "You will do a project. It will be duo back in two weeks. Now, the aim of the project is getting to know each other. Now wait!" she added loudly, as the class groaned, audibly muttering, "You will not be doing this with your friends. I will be putting you in pairs. You will spend the first week doing everything one person does, and what I mean by what the person does, is by what they do at home- I want to know where they live, about their family, what they do at home. Then, everyday if you have an extr-cirricular activities, then you will both have to go to it, and I want a detailed account about what the person does. So now, let's get started. First of all, I want the people I had picked out earlier to tell me about each other to go sit together. I have a list of names, I'll just read them out…"

Ms. Farrell read out the list of pairs first, and most of the class ended up moving around, until there was only Duo and his friends and Heero and his friends left sitting in the same seats.

"Right then, I'll just pair the rest of you up now," Ms. Farrell announced brightly, "Kay, so… you."

"Dorothy," Dorothy replied calmly.

"Right, Dorothy, and … you, eh?"

"Relena," Relena told the teacher as she was pointed at.

"Great, Dorothy and Relena, you two are paired up. Dorothy, you go sit beside Relena."

Dorothy gave a short nod and, grabbing her bag, stood and made her way over to Relena, smiling warmly at her, while she smiled back, mouthing, 'Hi,' as Dorothy sat beside her.

"Now, let's see… you."

"Zechs."

"Yes, eh, Zechs, you go with, em… you."

"Wufei," Wufie answered, turning slightly red.

"Kay, so, Zechs and Wufei. Wufei, you go sit with Zechs, and Zechs, your friend beside you, eh?"

"Noine," Noin replied with a mock salute.

"Noin, you can sit beside Wufei's friend?"

"Hilde," Hilde answered with a smile.

"Good. Noin, you can partner Hilde."

Wufei and Noin stood, hoisting their bags up with them, as they started to make their way over to their partners, crossing paths in the center of the classroom. Wufei managed to control what would have been a raging blush as Zechs looked over his body and sent him a warm smile, while Noin shot a coy smile at Hilde who winked playfully at her.

"Great, so, nearly done now, let's see… you, what's your name?"

"Trowa," Trowa replied softly, in an emotionless tone.

"Right, Trowa, you go sit beside… you, the blond-haired boy?"

"Quatre," Quatre replied in a soft, polite tone, blushing slightly as he and Trowa glanced at each other.

"Great, and that leaves one last pair, you two, the one beside Trowa and the one beside Quatre. Names?"

"Heero," Heero replied stoically, while Duo replied, "Duo miss," in a cheeky tone, yet he shot Heero an evil glare, while Heero gave him his own death glare.

Ms. Farrell however, ignored this and said, "Great, so Trowa and Duo swap seats and that'll be everyting sorted, so, chop chop!"

Grudgingly Duo left his seat, and made his way over to sit beside Heero, while Trowa positively skipped to his seat over beside Quatre, well, by Trowa-standards, that was walking at a more than medium pace towards his seat, but all his friends could see that he was more than over-eager, and Noin sent him little smirks, while the rest giggles from the other side of the classroom. Trowa had a light blush gracing his cheeks by the time he sat down, as did Quatre, yet they did smile at each other, before turning back to the teacher, who was now perched up on the table, a new book in her hands.

"Right now, I know you hear this every year and are probably bored shitless of this, but because this is your first class of the year, I have to read out all of the school rules, sorry, but it's got to be done."

The whole class gave an audible groan of frustration, some hiding their heads in their hands, others sinking down into their seats, bored expressions on their faces as Ms. Farrell smiled apologetically and began to read out all the school rules, including the dress code (everybody snorted, that rule was practically non-existent, it was basically about jewellery and noone bothered with that rule), study expectations and the school's policy on bullying (again, everyone snorted as the statement was read out- nothing was ever done about bullying, the teachers were far too lazy to give a shit about bullying) (3) As Ms. Farrell droned on, Heero plastered on his emotionless façade, staring straight ahead under the pretence he was listening, when his mind was actually wandering off on its own, flitting from one thought to another. Suddenly, he was yanked from his inner thoughts as soft music drifted from out of nowhere. Keeping his head still and his expression neutral, he darted his eyes back and forth, then slowly turned his head to face Duo, who was leaning his head on one hand, from which, the quiet music poured forth. As if he could sense Heero's questioning gaze, Duo lifted his head up, turning to face Heero, and Heero found himself once again captured in the amazing amethyst pools that gazed at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" Heero hissed, glaring at the braided teen, who simply blinked and replied, "Listening to a mix tape on my walkman."

"You're more of a baka than I first thought, you could get into trouble and on your first day and everything."

Duo rolled his eyes, sighing, "Fine, whatever, 'Perfect Student,' and I was going to let you listen to it and all, I mean, it beats listening to the teacher, which I'm pretty sure you weren't doing, judging by your vacant expression."

Duo made to turn away, disappointed that the blue-eyed beauty had reacted so negatively, when he stopped, smiling, as Heero asked curiously, "What's on the tape?"

"There's Linkon Park, Evanescence, some Coldplay, Vanessa Carlton, Amy Studd, Michelle Branche and some songs from different soundtracks," Duo answered, in a bright, but hushed tone, "Wanna listen?"

'Damn, that's all my favourite music, I can't believe he's into the same music as me,' Heero thought, eager to listen to the tape, but he hesitated a moment, unsure of why the boy who had previously been glaring at him was now being so friendly towards him, and he asked, "Why are you acting so nice? I mean, you were pretty pissed at me over some record back there in the hall."

"Oh that? I can break it later. Don't worry, I tend to over-react about a lot of things," Duo shrugged, while Heero got a cute confused look on his face, before he shook his head, sighing, "Baka."

"Hey, enough with the bakas, that's not fair Hee-chan," Duo pouted, and Heero nearly smiled at the adorable expression on his face, when something suddenly registered in his mind.

"Wait, did you just call me Hee-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Don't."

"Why not? It suits you so well, Heeee-chan," Duo smirked, emphasising the 'Hee,' part, "And besides, I give everyone nicknames, so you'll just have to deal with it. Now, do you wanna listen to the tape or not, Hee-chan?"

Heero scowled, but nodded nevertheless, so Duo passed over the second earphone and the two teens settled down to listen to music for the rest of the class.

Meanwhile, behind Heero and Duo, Relena and Dorothy were sitting, watching the teacher, yet there was a notepad sitting between them, with various doodles on the page. Carefully, Relena took up her pen and wrote 'Hi,' on the page. Dorothy glanced down and wrote, 'Hi back, what's up?' Relena smiled and wrote, 'Nothing much, this class is just sooo boring!'

'Tell me about it!' Dorothy wrote, 'I fell my brain's going to turn to mush,' and drew a little picture of a funny face, with the eyes screwy and the tongue sticking out.

Relena stifled a giggle and wrote, 'Ditto, so, just so I can get a headstart on the project, what classes do you do?'

'I do English, maths, French, business, tech graphics, physics and chemistry. How about you?'

'I do English maths, French, german, biology, business and history.'

'Cool,' Dorothy scribbled, 'So, you're a cheerleader, eh?'

'Yup, head cheerleader this year.'

'Well done, I'd kinda guess from your uniform, it suits you, you look pretty in it.'

Relena blushed at this, but managed to control herself and write, 'Thanks. You know, you do look kind of familiar, what clubs are you in?'

'Well, if you go to any wrestling matches then you might have seen me there, seeing as I'm the assistant coach to the school team.'

'Wow, that's kick ass, you must be really good at fighting.'

'Yeah, well, I like it, I was also part of the duelling club, but I got bored of it after Treize left, so I didn't bother to go back, there was no one to challenge me.'

'The duelling club? That must be where I saw you!' Relena scrawled excitedly, 'My brother Zechs, is part of that club, he's pretty good now, especially after Treize helped him out.'

'Really? Well then, I may go back, but then again, I might just leave it for Wufei, I'm sure he'd definitely be up to duelling with Zechs…' Dorothy wrote, chuckling to herself, Relena laughing softly with her, as the two girls continued their conversation until the teacher finished reading out the rules.

"Alright," she called, closing the book as the class looked up at her, "You've got ten minutes, so you can all start your project. Decide who is being studied first, and also, if you and your partner have any classes together, I want you to sit beside each other, got it?"

"Yes miss," the students mumbled, then turned to their partners and started chatting away.

"So, um, do you live in the circus?" Quatre asked nervously, trying to think of something cool to say, but only coming up with stupid things.

"No, I just help out there with my sister during the summer. Our father owns the circus, he inherited it off his grandfather, but we live at home most of the year with our mother, so that we can get a proper education," Trowa replied, feeling really dumb over his lack in interesting things to say, "What about you, what's up with your family?"

"Well, my mother died giving birth to me, so I never knew her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trowa interrupted quickly, while Quatre smiled and said, "That's alright, no need to apologise or anything. My father's always away on business, and I live at home with my older sister Ira, and her daughter, my niece Annabelle, the little girl I brought to the circus."

"Ah, so she dragged you to the circus," Trowa smirked.

"Actually… it was more like I dragged her," Quatre explained sheepishly, continuing hastily as Trowa raised an eyebrow, "I always loved the circus, and I hadn't been to one in ages, so when your dad's one came into town I thought, what better excuse than to say I had to bring my niece. By the way, you really were amazing," Quatre added, smirking as Trowa blushed.

The two teens caught each other's gaze and laughed softly together, before carrying on with their conversation.

**********

"So, who wants to go first, do you?" Hilde asked Noin from her position at the desk behind Quatres.

"Yeah sure, oh, I've got this big thing on Saturday, I've been hired to play at a big skating competition up in the park."

"Oh, that's great," Hilde sighed in relief, "I was going to that anyway, now we can go together, I can help you set up your stuff before I get a bit of practise in."

"Practise?" Noin frowned, "You mean, you're entering the competition? You actually skate?"

"Yup," Hilde replied, grinning, "I've won quite a few trophies in other towns and states, and this is the first one of the year, so I can't wait!"

"That's cool, good for you, but I've never heard your name before, and I don't think there are many girl skaters going around on the skating scene." (4)

"Oh that's cause I don't use my name," Hilde grinned, "girls aren't really accepted in skating, so my name when I skate is just HS."

"You mean, you're HS?" Noine gasped, "No way, that is so cool! I've never actually seen you skate, but I've heard loads about you. This is great, now I get to see the amazing HS skate, too cool!"

"Thanks, and I can't wait to hear your music, I hear you're an excellent dj, and now I get to judge for myself, I'm sure you're brilliant," she added with a wink, while Noin laughed and they talked more about skating and music until the bell rang.

*******

Over at the back of the class, in front of Heero and Duo, Wufei had just spotted Zechs' rapier.

"Is that you're rapier?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, you want to see it?" Zechs replied, taking the sword out of its sheath and handing it carefully to Wufei, who took it and handled it delicately, as he examined it, turning it this way and that.

"It's beautiful, the craftsmanship is lovely, thought the blade could do with a bit of a polish and the handle is starting to fade, it is dishonourable not to respect your sword, especially one as nice as this," Wufei stated, blushing as Zechs laughed gently, saying, "Yes, I agree with you, I'm actually getting it done up after my duelling club is over."

"You're part of the duelling club?" Wufei asked, frowning, "When did you join?"

"Around last Christmas, why?"

"Ah, after Treize left, no wonder I never saw you," Wufei nodded.

"What do you mean, after Treize left? You knew what happened? And how did you never see me, did you go to the club?"

Wufei sighed irritably, "Yes, I went to the club a couple of times before Christmas, hoping to find someone worthy of duelling, but they were all a bunch of weak onnas in there, and I was going to leave after a couple of weeks, but when I told the leader Treize, he mocked me, calling me a coward and a dirty faggot. He insulted my clan, and I wouldn't take that sort of injustice, so I challenged him to a  duel, and well, you know what happened to him."

"So you're the one who did that to him…" Zechs said softly, "He was my best friend…"

"Well, I'm not sorry. He was an idiot, a dishonourable person with no sense of justice or dignity, and he deserved what he go," Wufei answered coldly, his eyes flashing menacingly.

Zechs silently agreed. There were times when Treize was more than arrogant and annoying, but still, he had been his friend…

"Tell ya what, you come to the duelling club today and we'll have a duel, you and me," Zechs told Wufei, who considered for a moment, then nodded, extending his hand. 

The two teens shook hands, ignoring the tingle that ran through their bodies at the touch as they stared at each other defiantly. Suddenly, the bell rang causing them to jump slightly and laugh.

"Well, I've got geography now," Wufei told Zechs as he stood, "Here's your sword."

"Thank you, and hey, I've got geography too and so does Noin, so I guess I have the honour of sitting beside you," he smiled shyly, while Wufei blushed and smirked, as Zechs turned and shouted, "Hey Noin, come one, we gotta get to class!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Noin shouted back, rolling her eyes, as Hilde giggled, "I got chemistry with the guys, I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, c-ya!" Noin called, jogging off to catch up with Zechs and Wufei, passing Relena and Dorothy who were closing up their bags and shoving their chairs in.

"Well, I've got chemistry now, how about you?" Dorothy asked, as they started to make their way out of the door of the class room.

"Oh, I've got German, hey, it's on the way to the chemistry classroom, wanna walk together?" Relena asked with a smile.

"Sure," Dorothy replied, smiling just as warmly, as the two made their way to their classes.

Duo jumped up and shut off his walkman, stuffing it in his bag as he stood saying, "Well, I gotta dash, I've got…" he trailed off, frowning, then shouted, "Hey Quatre! What do we have now!"

"You, me, Dorothy and Hilde have chemistry!" Quatre shouted back, before turning back to Trowa to say goodbye.

"Yeah, like I was saying, I got chemistry now, how about you?" Duo asked, turning back to Heero, who grunted and answered stoically, "Woodwork with Trowa."

"Ooo, how manly," Duo chuckled in a mocking tone, "Only messing, that's great, I'll c-ya later Hee-chan," Duo laughed, running up to Quatre and grabbing his and Hilde's wrists, dragged them off, Quatre quickly calling, "Bye, talk to you later!" waving at Trowa, who waved back, making his way over to Heero as they made their way to class, Ms. Farrell watching all the new pairings interact with a secretive smile on her face.

(1) yes, this is all we talk about in pastoral care, it's either drugs or bullying but mostly alcohol, I swear, it's sooo boring doing the same thing for the whole year!

(2) Right, I do realise that schools are not this bad, I'm just exaggerating it, you know, so I can get them together!

(3) Kay, I know that this probably isn't true, but I'm making my school a really shit one so that I can put in all the fights I want to, kay?

(4) Forgive me if I'm wrong, I've just never heard of any girl skaters, at all, so I'm just assuming, alright?

Dum dum duuuuum! Whatever could ms. Farrell be thinking? Well, between yous and me… I don't have a bloody clue, so anyhoo, what's the verdict? Good or bad, you tell me, by pleeze reviewing, pleeze! Farethee well! ^_^


	6. during classes

Title: What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy and Wufei are the unpopular group in school; Heero, Trowa, Relena, Noin and Zechs are the popular group. Put them together and what do you get? Pairings!

Warnings: YAOI! YURI! If you are offended by guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl action, pleeze turn away now! AU, slight Treize bashing, and heavey cursing, that's all I can think of now.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, DxR, HxN

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them, if I did, do you seriously think I'd have let duo stop heero from killing Relena? No, I'd have made him join in with heero and then go for some good old guy-on-guy action!

A/N: oh dear god people, I am SOOOOOO SORRY! *gets down on hands and knees begging* can you ever forgive me, pleeze? I've just been having a shitty time so far with school, it is now the bane of my life and I'm pretty sure that teachers get some sort of weird pleasure from giving tonnes of homework, but I will be getting my holidays on the 23rd so during the Christmas I'll be able to work on this fic better. I am sooooo insanely sorry, I've been shouting at myself for not continuing, but I'm here, with another chapter, and I hope it's as good as the previous ones, with a little bit of shouting and crap like that, the usual stuff! But now, here are my thank yous:

Phoenix36: oh thank you for your review, I'm so happy that you think my story's awesome. And oh yeah, not a lot of schools have pastoral care, I think it's my schools personal torture session, and yeah, I know about pshe, my brother has that in his school, though he's never mentioned about a condom on a banana…. Let me know how it went! Sorry for keeping you waiting, hope you like this chapter!

rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: awww, I love all your 'wanna read mores,' that's so cute! I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long, pleeze accept my humble apologies, and I will soooo try not to take so long again! Hope you like this chapter, thanks sooo much for your review!

DeadAngel: oh thanks for your review, I don't mind that you don't get to review every chapter, I'm just glad you're still reading it! I'm really sorry for leaving this fic for ages, but I'm back on track with it, and I hope you keep reading! 

cryearthstearsfalltou: excellent? Wow, thanks so much, here, have a cyber-hug *excited cyber-hug* I'm reeeaaalllyyy sorry for not updating in ages, pleeze accept my apologies, and I hope you keep reading!

Evil Chibi Kitten: hey, love the name, it's kick ass! I'm so glad you like my story, and I'm really sorry for taking so long in updating. Thank you so much for your review, I hope you continue to read this fic and that you like it!

loushei ^_^: yeah, you think it's interesting, thanks sooo much! I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you like this chapter, and thankie for your review!

AmourDuGreenleaf: oh my gosh, thanks sooo much for your review, and because I'm a ditz, I can't remember if I already thanked you for putting my on your favs, so I'll just thank you now: THANK YOU! ^_^ oh, and I am sooooo sorry for taking so long, pleeze forgive me! And hellya, I love all the bands that duo likes too, that's why I picked them all, and ooooo gym class? Yes, I've been thinking about it ever since I read your suggestion, so yes, I promise you that in a future chapter, I will have them all in a gym class, or two, I have ideas for a couple of classes, so I hope you like them! Hope you like this chapter!

Cat Youkai: ooooo, thanks so much for your review, I feel so bad for taking so long to update, cause you like all the pairings too, and yes, I totally agree, they are all hot, oh and cool flag! Lol, a puddle of yaoi fangirl, that so reminds me of me! *giggles* I hope you can forgive my lack of updation, and that you like this chapter, thanks!

SHINIGAMIAOD: ah, a lazy day? I know them all too well, and thanks, I think that it's going pretty well as far as just making it up goes, though I do have a couple of ideas for this fic floating around in this hollow hole people call a head…. Kay, anyhoo, thanks a bunch for your review, I hope you like this chapter!

Fire Phoenix1: oh, I'm glad you think it's a cool story, and yes… the review list is long…. Kind of scary, but soooo f***ing cool (excuse my bleeping) and yes, I am updating, I'm just really sorry for taking so long…. Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Karina: thanks for your review, I'm so glad you're trying to catch up with it and like it. if you want I can e-mail you every time I update, just so you'll know… if you want that is. Hope you like this chapter!

Mage-Alia: hey, funky name, I likes it! wow, you thinks my story's a work of art? That's soooo nice and cool, thank you! =^_^= I'm feeling the warm fuzzies right now, cool! I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to update, I'm really sorry. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the great review!

Destiny: oh, thank you, I'm glad you like my story, and I'm soooooo sorry for leaving it for so long, pleeze accept my most humble apologies! Well, the reason that duo and the others are unpopular not cause they ain't cool, it's cause they're kind of a psycho group, and different, though in a good way, cause it's different like I'm different, and also, they couldn't give a shit about popularity of anyone stuck-up or anyone like that. And hey! *intense psycho look* (cause I can't glare…) do not shoot the computer heero, you of all people should know how precious it is! No, heero isn't preppy, he's got the whole strong but silent and deadly thing going on, totally cliché I know, and also, he's the headcheerleader's friend and star of the basketball team, he's just a popular guy, in no way preppy! Oh dear god *wails* not a rubber ducky army, though beware, I have a purple ballet-dancing elephant who will protect me! (in the backround, elephant is sneaking away) anyhoo, hope you continue to read this, thanks for your review!

Ink2: yes, unfortunately, heero and duo were the most distant, but they'll have the best relationship, and the others will have they're issues. Don't worry, everyone's going to be distant at some point…. And yeah, you wouldn't really think any of the girls would be les, but hey, it's my fic and I think they're all cute, and I'm glad you like the pairings. Thanks for your review, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you can forgive me! Hope you like this chapter!

Berrful Hunter: yes, there will definitely be 3x4 fluffy and 4x3 fluffy and all sorts of fluffiness, though don't think that it'll be all sunshine and lollipops with quatre and trowa or any of them, I gotta throw some angst and interruptions in, I'm not the evil queen of suspense and interruptions for nothing! *evil cackle* okay I'll stop now… thanks for your review, I am sooo terribly sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you like this chapter!

Sefarine Malaika: awww, thanks for your review, and yes, you will read more soon, such as in this chapter, along with my apologies for taking so long, pleeze forgive me! Glad you like this story and I'm happy you think it's cute. Hope you like this chapter!

DemonessOfPunishment: yeah, you think it's awesome, huzza! *happy dance* though I am rrreeeeeaaaallllyyyy sorry for taking so long to update, pleeze accept my apologies! Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter!

Misanagi: yeah, I'm glad you like it, so now they are talking and hmmm, what will happen next, I wonder? Oh wait I'm supposed to know1 ^_^V sorry about that, yeah, I do sort of know what will happen, never you fear, it'll just come to me as I go along, promise! Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: hmm, I'm thinking you like harry potter, and cool, cause I like it too! Mmm… harry and draco are such a cute couple! Anyhoo, getting off point there, thanks for your review, and sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you like this chapter!

Herald Mistylenna: yes, be very glad you don't have pastoral care, it is definitely THE most boring class in the world, I'm just glad I don't have to do it anymore myself! Yeah, glad you liked this chapter, I'm sssoooooo bloody sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you like this chapter!

Akennea: hey, thanks for the words of encouragement, they're just what I need to shift this lazy ass of mine! Pleeze forgive me for taking so long to update, I'm really sorry. Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Mlaine: yes, dreaming is fun… until you get some weird ass dreams such as the one I had where I kept turning into a little yellow duck…. Very weird, but cool at the same time. yeah, I'm so glad you like the chapter, I'm really sorry for not updating fast enough. And hmmm…. A twist? Well, there's a lot of conflict, that's for sure, but I'll see what I can do about the whole twist thing, alright? And yes, and psycho stalker eh? Well, I'll see what can be arranged…. Not in this chapter, but for future ones… you'd never know… *evil cackle* anyhoo, thanks for your review, I loved it and I hope you like this chapter!

Asdf: oh baby, I am sooooo sorry for taking so long, really I truly am! I feel soooo bad about it, and you e-mailed me and everything…. I promise, I won't put you through this again, and if you want to flame me, then go right ahead and I will accept it with the upmost of grace as possible! Yeah, I'm so glad your compy uploaded the whole thing, huzza! And I'm so touched at how much you like my story, you are the best reviewer EVER! Awww, thank you for the hug, here have a cyber-hug and spiritual pat on the head back! *insanely tight cyber-hug and perky pat on the head* I hope that makes you feel even a little better. Again, I feel really bad about keeping you waiting and I'm soooo sorry for taking so long, pleeze forgive me! Thanks sooo much for the review, I loved it tonnes, and I hope you like this chapter!

TariOfNargothrond: yes, I updated, but oh my god, I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update this time, god I feel sooooo bad, pleeze accept my most humble apologies *gets down on knees beggin* pleeze! And hellya, I love linkin park too, they are kick ass! Yes, they have all finally talked, and there will be more talking to come, huzza! And yeah, I find heero and duo easiest to keep in character, though they probably will stray a little bit knowing me… and yeah, wufei and trowa are kind of hard, cause I like wufei just a little bit more open, the whole ranting justice-boy can get a bit wreck the headish sometimes, and also I like to blame trowa's quietness on shyness, not emotionless or any of that crap, but I hope I can keep them as much in character as possible! Thanks for your review, I loved it, and I hope you like this chapter!

aka-kitsune-chan: yeah, thank you and yes, I had a great holiday, though we did get some torrential rain along with the intense heat, but it was good all the same! Oh, I'm reeeallllyyyy sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you can forgive me! Yeah, you like the pairings and cuteness, huzza! *huggles* oh and don't worry, there will definitely be no breezing through with future couples, there will definitely be fighting, and shouting, though none of the 'I can't tell them I like them cause then they'll think I'm disgusting' cause that just gets boring, so instead, I'll have some good ole screaming matches, how's that for you? Thanks so much for your review, I hope you like this chapter!

A/N: okay, so that's the reviews, and my god were there loads, I just wanna thank all of my reviewers, you are all so nice, especially asdf, who I want to dedicate this chapter to. Asdf, this one's for you! If it weren't for you e-mailing me and getting me to get my lazy ass into gear, this chapter wouldn't have been posted right now, thank you! And now, onto the chapter!

Chapter Five: During Classes

Wufei, Zechs and Noin made it up to their classroom in no time, and as they entered the classroom, they found one or two students lounging at desks chatting away, and they headed down to the back corner where two girls sat in a loving embrace at the very back desk, talking and laughing with a boy who was sitting in the desk in front of theirs.

"Hey Sally, Une, Trent, how are things in the faction?" Noin grinned as she took a seat beside the boy.

"Same ole, same ole," Trent shrugged, running a hand through his brown hair, "We go through school life, poking and prying into everyone's business, and then tell Treize what's going on."

"How is Trieze?" Zechs asked from his seat in front of Trent, beside Wufei.

"He's doing pretty good," Une smiled, adjusting her glasses, "He's getting along great in his new school, already the duelling champion there."

Wufei stifled a snort of contempt and Une fixed a stare on him with narrowed eyes. Sensing the tension of the girl on her lap, Sally tossed her braided hair over her shoulder as she gestured to Noin to come closer.

"Hey Noin, what's up with the justice freak?" she whispered, eyeing Wufei, who was chatting with Zechs, who was laughing as he talked, while more students started to file into the classroom.

Noin quickly explained what happened with Ms. Farrell in Pastoral Care class and how they had to go around with whoever they were paired up with.

"Woah, that's harsh, so who are you paired up with?" Trent asked. 

"This girl called Hilde, she's small and has short blue hair and she's a friend of Wufei's" Noin answered with a smile.

"What, the bitchinator?" Une smirked out loud, "I'd hate to get that slut as a partner."

Wufei immediately lept up from his seat as he shouted, "Injustice! (1) Silence onna, you will not talk about my friend that way, especially when they're such falsities. I will not stand for it!"

"Oh? And just who might you be, justice boy?" Une questioned, raising an eyebrow, her lips a thin line, as the students in the class looked on in interest as the tension grew in the room.

"I am Chang Wufei and I will not just sit and listen to such dishonourable things, especially when they come from the likes of you, onna!"

"The likes of me? And what would you mean by that?" Une asked icily in a frostbitten tone of voice.

"What I mean," Wufei replied in an equally frostbitten tone, "is that I will not listen to you, you stupid bitch for that bastard Treize, especially when you are involved with that worthless, dishonourable  man!"

"You fucking cunt!" Une screamed, leaping up from her chair, as Wufei did, hand immediately flying to his sheathed katana.

"Hold it right there!" Zechs shouted, leaping up before one or the other could make a move, "It seems that we have gotten off on the wrong foot here, let's just cool it, alright?" he told them both in a commanding tone.

The two teens backed off slightly, still glaring evilly at each other, murder flashing in their eyes.

"You low-life scum make me want to get sick," Une growled furiously, while Wufei spat back, "Well, you air-heads make me want to throw myself off the school roof!" in a vicious tone.

"You've just make enemies with the Trieze Faction," Une stated lowly, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits, before she turned and stomped off to the top of the class, the other students silent for a moment before breaking out in whispers.

Sally glared momentarily at Wufei for what he did to her lover, before she sighed and smiled apologetically at Trent, Noin and Zechs, saying, "I'd better follow her," as she jogged after the tense woman.

The two teens reached the door, just as the teacher was walking into the classroom.

"Girls, where are you going?" he asked seriously, though his brown eyes still retained a small twinkle of mirth.

"I've just been through some terrible emotional trauma if you don't mind," Une declared dramatically, while Sally nodded, adding, "Yes, and I must go with her to make sure she doesn't try kill herself, or someone else."

The teacher nodded, and the girls immediately walked off, Une stomping furiously while grinding her teeth and Sally walking quietly beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Good Lord it's happening all over again, if it wasn't Treize getting his thumb cut off or Treize leaving the school then it was always something along those lines and always in my class…" the teacher sighed in exasperation, "and the day started out so well…"

With a shake of his head, he smiled brightly and walked in to the classroom with a call of, "Goodmorning everyone, sorry I'm late!"

"Goodmorning Mr. Cooke," the half-full classroom of students replied back, as the teacher started setting up his books and things on the table, running a hand through his light brown hair which flopped into his eyes.

Wufei was now seated once again, his back tense as he stared grimly ahead, his lips set in a thin line.

"Wufei?" Zechs asked softly, reaching out and placing a hand on the Chinese teen's shoulder.

Wufei flinched slightly, his eyes flicking towards Zechs before he muttered, "I'm fine," and started pulling out the books he needed for class out of his bag and setting them on the table in front of him..

Zechs withdrew his hand, frowning at the teen beside him. What he had said about Treize and Une had hurt him; after all, they were his friends. However, he knew that they may have deserved some of it, but not so harshly…

"Wufei, why did you say all of those things about Treize and Une?" he asked quietly.

"Because they deserved it, and it's what I believe," Wufei replied nonchalantly, as he arranged his books in a pile, then recommenced digging in his bag for a pen.

"But what you said was really harsh," Zechs frowned, then winced slightly as Wufei shot straight up, saying, "And what she said about me and my friend wasn't?" with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Well, I admit it was bad, but still…" Zechs began, when Wufei interrupted him, hissing, "Look here Zechs, I know those people are your friends, but they are also the people who teased me and pushed me around and looked down on me because I was different, because I was raised to believe with all my heart in right and wrong, in honour and justice and in what I believed. The only reason I learned self-defence and duelling off my sister was so that I could defend myself against them. As it turns out I'm pretty good with a sword. Do not question me when you wont even go against your own friend."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, because I have every intention of shouting at Une for what she did," Zechs replied darkly, surprising Wufei, who blinked, as he said, "You will?"

Zechs nodded, replying, "Yes, I think what she said was wrong, but what you said was also wrong."

"They are my beliefs," Wufei stated fiercely, "And I'm sorry if you can't accept them, but that's just who I am."

"Well I have my beliefs also," Zechs replied firmly, "We'll both just have to learn to deal with them… I hope you're still up for that duel after and school?"

"Naturally," Wufei smirked, then focused his attention on the teacher as he started talking to the class about Norway's Forestry Industry. (A/N: it's what my friends in fifth year geography have done.)

**********

"I'm sooooooooo bored!" Relena thought to herself, as she slumped forward onto her desk, chin resting on hand as she listened to the teacher ramble on in German about their orals, which would be coming up in a couple of months.

Slowly, oh-so-slowly, she reached forward and flipped open her notepad to the page where she and Dorothy had written to each other. Smiling, she looked down at the misture of her own, curlyish, loopy handwriting and Dorothy's neat, slanted scribe, and managed to hold in a snort of laughter at some of the weird doodles Dorothy had drawn all over the edges of the page. Sighing, she leaned back, allowing her mind to wander into a daydream, where she could see Dorothy, with her long golden hair, her alluring blue eyes framed by her perfectly arched eyebrown (2) and her slim body clad in those gorgeous blue baggy, low-riding hipsters and a white string top…

"Miss Peacecraft!" the teacher shouted from the top of the class, "Would you be so kind as to join us all back here in reality?"

"Oh eh, yes Miss Brady, sorry!" Relena stammered, cheeks flaring as the class tittered and giggled.

'Damn, I gotta get a holdof myself…' Relena thought, as she focused back on her class.

**********

"Okay class, you have all received a brief each!" the teacher, a stocky vibrant young woman shouted from the top of the class, "The brief you receive will be one suited to the level your at, so it shouldn't be too hard to follow through. Just grab the wood and tools you need and get to work!"

The class nodded dutifully, murmuring, "Yes Ms. Wats," as they spread out to gather what they needed.

"You seemed awfully cheerful in Pastoral Care," Heero murmured stoically, as he and Trowa made their way to a corner of the room to start working on their pieces.

"Really? I didn't act any different," Trowa replied quietly, his cheeks turning a faint pink.

"That's a lie and you know it," Heero smirked, as he set his block of wood in the vice-grip and started carving out the rough shape of what he was making, "I mean, you were pretty eager to get over to that blond guy…?"

"Quatre," Trowa replied promptly, "And I was not eager, I was just…. um (3)…eager," he finished lamely, blushing as Heero laughed and said, "Well well, it looks like you've finally got a crush on someone, congradulations."

"Yeah, well, what about you and that boy, eh…Duo was it?"

"Him? That baka?" Heero asked in surprise, then growled, "He's way too annoying to deal with, he'll probably have me driven insane by the end of the two weeks."

"Well you know what they say, hate comes before love- ow!" Trowa winced, rubbing his arm where he'd been punched, through he laughed all the same at Heero's red cheeks, chuckling, "See, you do have something for him, I'm not blind."

Heero rolled his eyes with a 'hn' as he went back to work.

"Hey ther Yuy, Barton," a light voice greeted from in front of him, and Heero and Trowa looked up to see a teenage girl standing in front of them, her black bangs falling softly over her face, while the rest of her hair was tied back in a pony tail that trailed down her back, and her green eyes twinkled with mirth as she spoke.

"Hey there Nikki," Trowa quietly greeted, while Heero nodded at the girl, who leaned across the workbench towards them, brief in hand.

Nikki was one of the few girls in the woodwork class, but she was one of the best and most talented students. After Heero, who was the best in the class, she was the next best, equal in level to Trowa, and she was pretty good friends with the two boys, while managing to keep up a bit of friendly competition with them.

"So, what brief did you get?" she asked, blowing a bubble with her bright neon pink gum she had to especially annoy Heero.

Heero glared at her and replied, "Here, take a look."

Nikki giggled and took the sheet of paper, looking over it before she got a bored look on her face as she murmured, "Hmm… make a children's toy which includes a cam shaft to make the head go up and down… pfft, that's a sinch! So, what animal are you making now?"

"A monkey," Heero replied in a monotone voice, "and would you please quit blowing that gum in my face?" he added, glaring intensly at the girl, who rolled her eyes and turned to Trowa, who asked, "What brief did you get, the pull-along toy?"

"Yeah, I got it again," Nikki replied in an annoyed tone, "I'm going to make a duck this time who's beak opens and closes, what about you?"

"A dog who's tail wags," Trowa replied shrugging, then smiled slightly and said, "You know, we always seem to be making toys in this class… you think this could be counted as child labour?" he asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Hellya, this place is stuffy and hot, with saw dust everywhere, just like a child sweatshop," Nikki grinned.

"Plus we could always add that we're locked in here with no food or water and that the teacher shouts at us," Heero added with a wicked smirk.

The three friends glanced at each other before they burst out laughing and then got on with their work.

*********

A red-faced Quatre quickly gathered his books and chucked his bag on the row of seats in the hall before making his way into the chemistry lab while Duo walked behind him, nudging him and saying in a sing-song voice, "Ooo, Quatre and Trowa, ooo!"

Dorothy and Hilde just walked behind, grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats, as they went to take their seats in their assigned places.

"Hello there sluthead," a girl with laughing brown eyes said in a cheery tone as Hilde approached her.

"Hello there shitface," Hilde grinned in reply, as she and Dorothy took their seats beside her, while Duo and Quatre took their places across from them.

"Ooo," the girl said, giving Hilde an appraising look as she tucked her blond hair behind her ears, "Nice one. You've been practising."

"That I have," Hilde smiled, stratching and tilting her stool back on tow legs, "So, how was your summer Elaine?"

"Oh, it was good," Elaine smirked, "I dumped that two-timing bitch of a girlfriend and then dragged my brother off to a gay bar… he had lots of fun."

"Yeah, I'd say he would," Hilde chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to take it you didn't see Nikki at all during the summer," Dorothy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I think she went off on holidays with her family," Elaine replied glumly, then brightened up as she added, "Though I did hear that she broke it off with that slut, so maybe I'll be in for a shot!"

Meanwhile, over across the way, Duo was still giggling at Quatre's red cheeks, as he poked him in the side, saying, "Oooeeeooo, Quatre and Trowa are all in lurrrrvvve!" 

"Quit it Duo!" Quatre hissed in an embarrassed tone.

"What, I know you's have got the hots for each other, I'm not blind," Duo smirked, "So…. You're dream circus man is now your partner, just think about it, two whole weeks, just you and him, getting to know each other… and more."

"Stop it Duo, I don't even know if he's gay, let alone if he likes me!" Quatre replied in an exasperated tone.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Duo replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, you and your dirty mind," Quatre sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What? I didn't say anything at all, it's just your dirty mind changing it around," Duo replied innocently.

"Don't try that crap with me Duo Maxwell, I know your mind too well," Quatre replied, giving him a condescending look.

"Ah, but what you think you know may only be half right and often times contradicting itself," Duo nodded wisely.

"What?" Quatre asked in a puzzled tone, as he sweatdropped, "That makes no sense!"

"And therein lies the point," Duo pointed out triumphantly.

"Ack! I hate it when you start on things like this," Quatre sighed, then got a sudden devilish glint in his eyes as he asked, "Sooo…. You and Heero, eh?"

"What, you mean, Mr-I'm-a-perfect-student-who-can't-watch-where-I'm-going?" Duo snapped in an annoyed tone, "Eugh, he's way too much of a stuck-up jerk!"

"Oh come on now, I'm not blind either," Quatre smirked, "You at least think he's not, ne?"

"Well….I suppose he's kinda hot… alright, he's a friggin bishonen!" Duo giggled, as the teacher rused into the classroom, books in tow  and black hair as messily spiked as ever.

"Sorry I'm late class, got caught up back there," he panted as he set his books down on the table and adjusted his glasses, peering out at the class with his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, what's the bets he got caught up with Mr. Cooke," Duo muttered to Quatre, who ducked his head, laughing silently.

"So, good morning class, and welcome back to fifth year chemistry!" he greeted.

"Morning Mr. Wade," the class chirped brightly, and the teacher nodded and said, "Alright, we're going to start with Volumetric Analysis of Acids and Bases, so this class with be theory and then in the double we'll start with some titrations. So, let's get started. Open up your books on page 234 please."

The class complied, faces already assuming bored, dull looks as they settled down to listen to the teacher talk on about the chapter, answering questions every now and then until the bell rang for break.

Next Chapter: Break-and we see some of Duo and Hilde's weird eating habits, and it seems Duo may be on the receiving end of some dirty glares? Tune in next time, on What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?!

(1) sorry, but I had to let him say it some time!

(2) I'm sorry, but the weird-ass eyebrows (or beetlebrow) has got to go!

(3)Pointless Fact: Did you know, that in irish, 'um' means the following: about, at, it, and on, e.g.: Um Nollaig means At Christmas. Now, isn't that interesting?

Okie dokie, that's that done, huzza! Again, I'm reeeaaaallllyyyy sorry for taking so long and a really big hugest apology to asdf for being so mean and not updating faster. That's that now, it'll take about two or three probably till the next chapter's up, so before I go, I just wanna wish everyone a very merry Christmas and a happy, chocolate-filled new year! Farethee well! ^_^


	7. break time

Title: What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy and Wufei are the unpopular group in school; Heero, Trowa, Relena, Noin and Zechs are the popular group. Put them together and what do you get? Pairings!

Warnings: YAOI! YURI! If you are offended by guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl action, pleeze turn away now! AU, slight Treize bashing, and heavey cursing, that's all I can think of now.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, DxR, HxN

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them, if I did, do you seriously think I'd have let duo stop heero from killing Relena? No, I'd have made him join in with heero and then go for some good old guy-on-guy action!

A/N: oh my god, people I am just sooooo sorry!!!!! It's like taken me forever to update I know, but I'm getting back into it and I will be updating more, I swear!!! So, here are my thank-yous:

loushei: awww, I'm sooo sorry for not updating, you've been waiting forever, I feel soooo bad! cries it won't happen again, promise!!! I'm glad you still like my fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you want, I can e-mail you when I update this fic?

Tysonkaiexperiment: hey, cool name! And hey, Dorothy and relena are not dumbasses! Well…Dorothy isn't, and relena's not stupid, a little stubborn and annoying, but not dumb! But glad you like my fic anyhoo, thanks for your review!

LadyDragonWolfKnight: hey, I'm soooo happy you liked my chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long with this one, exams and whatnot. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for your review!

Destiny: thank you for your review! And aha! My elephant will not run away, I now have a cat – he's a fairy queen, and they are now lovers, so he's staying! Yeah, Une's very protective of Treize, so she didn't like wufei insulting him, and yeah, dorothy's cool! I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update, pleeze forgive me! Enjoy this chapter!

ShinigamiAOD: ah, who cares if you don't login, I don't mind! Yeah, chemicals are fun…but class can be boring! Xx anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter, thanks for your review!

Mlaine: yes, the butterfly is cool (the simpsons, lol! ) and duckies can be deadly assasins. I'm so happy you like my review, I hope you like this one just as much!

Ink2: oh, I'm glad if you don't mind that much if I take too long to update, but I shouldn't be taking that long again! Hope you like this chapter, thankie for your review!

Yumi1621: hheeeeeyyy!!! Ah, cool name, I likies lots! have fun at camp, I shall talk to ya when I get back! Hope you like this chapter, see I totally updated, I'm sorry for taking so long!!!!

cryearthstearsfalltou: aw no what? Aw no it's the end of the chapter, or something else??? Ack, I'm so confuszled!!! Oo enjoy the chapter!

TariOfNargothrond: I soooo need to read slayers and I'm glad you like wufei! Yessie, I is irish cool, you've an irish friend? That's kickass! Well, hope you like this chapter, thanks for your review!

DeadAngel: yeah, you liked the chappie, huzzah! I'm so glad you do, thanks for your review! Enjoy the chapter!

Blair: wow, you really DO like my chapter, and my characters?! Too cool!!! And yeah, everyone's a little horny, lol! glad you like my story, I hope you like this one!!!

asdf: awwww, thanks for the hug!!! glomps back and awwwww, thanks for the award and whatnot, you're the nicest reviwer EVER!!! I'm soooooo sorry I took so long to update, I'll be quicker next time, promise!!!! Enjoy the chapter!

Okay, so there you go, again I apologise for the delay, but I'm on my summer hols, so I shouldn't take that long again! Anyhoo, on with the chapter, here we go!!!

Chapter Six: Break Time

The bell rang, and all the students gave a relieved sigh as they stood up, gathering their books and bags up and making their way out of their classes.

"Oh thank god, that was so boring," Duo sighed as he, Quatre, Hilde and Elaine made their way out of the chemistry lab and into the crowded hall.

"I know, I just can't wait to get onto the experiments," Hilde grinned mischievously, rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah, but right now, lunch!" Duo cried gleefully.

"And…Nikki, hey!" Elaine called, waving excitedly at a black-haired girl exiting the woodwork classroom with Heero and Trowa, "Wait up!"

"Elaine, hi!" Nikki smiled, waving back.

"Gotta go guys, I've got a hottie waiting for me," she winked at Heero and Trowa, then turned to the group who'd just walked up.

"Hey, you need to go to your locker?" she asked, eyeing the other girl up.

"Yeah I need to grab one or two books," Elaine smirked, "Cya later guys," she called to Duo Hilde and Quatre, as she walked off with Nikkie, who waved at Heero and Trowa, the two girls talking, laughing and leaning slightly against each other.

The two groups eyed each other, momentarily unsure what to do, until Hilde suddenly chirped, "Hey guys…Heero and Trowa right?"

Heero hn'd in acknowledgement and Trowa nodded to both Duo and Hilde, before smiling at Quatre.

"Hey Quatre," he said in a soft tone.

"Hey Trowa," Quatre smiled, "Heero."

"Yo T-man, Hee-chan!" Duo gushed in a loud tone, as he slung an arm around Heero's shoulder, "How's it hangin?"

"Actually it's more falling," Heero smirked as he quickly side-stepped away from Duo, who stumbled before managing to quickly right himself, shooting a dirty look at Heero, who merely replied, "And it's Heero."

"What's Heero?"

"My name," Heero replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What, your name's a hero? What does it do, save letters of the alphabet from burning buildings and whatnot?" Duo sniggered, while Heero glared at him, muttering, "baka."

"Yeah, but I'm a damn cool baka," Duo grinned, "Unlike some others, Mr Speaks-a-lot," he added, in a sarcastic tone."

"But I don't speak a lot," Heero said in a frustrated tone.

"Wow, someone's being so observant today," Duo rolled his eyes, "Anymore witty insights to share with us today, Hee-chan?"

"Omae o korosuo," Heero said menacingly.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, because I, my friend, am known as Shinigami. Therefore, you – can't – kill – me," he finished, emphasising each word by a prod on Heero's chest with his finger, while Heero's glare grew more and more murderous.

"Okay, I think it's time we went," Quatre smiled, as Hilde grabbed Duo's arm to pull the taller teen away, "See you later guys.

"Yeah, bye," Trowa nodded in reply, while Heero grunted his farewell.

"Bye guys, looking forward to having a conversation like this soon – MWAH!" Duo grinned, blowing a dramatic fake kiss at Trowa and Heero, while all the time being pulled by Hilde and Pushed by Quatre down the hall.

"Well, you seem to turn all soft around Quatre – you definitely got it bad," Heero smirked, as he and Trowa started walking in the opposite direction to their lockers.

"Who can tell?" Trowa shrugged vaguely, then grinned as he added, "And things seem pretty heated between you and Duo – he's a bundle of energy, pretty much like you," he said, his voice taking on a subtle teasing tone at the last part.

"Still doesn't mean anything," Heero replied in a defiant tone.

"We'll see…" Trowa smirked, as they came to a halt at their lockers.

"Awwww, you and Trowa were all smiley at each other, it's so cute – almost disgustingly so," Duo grinned, skipping down the corridor.

"Yeah, you two seem to melt into puddles of goo around each other – you'll make the perfect couple," Hilde giggled.

"Stop it now," Quatre replied in a sensible tone, his cheeks tinged with pink, "We might like each other, but that doesn't mean we'll get together. I have to get to know him first."

"Smart guy Quatre – always thinking ahead," Duo said, patting him on the back.

"Soooo….," Hilde said slyly, as she smirked evilly at Duo, "You and Heero eh?"

"What about us?" Duo asked in a puzzled tone.

"Oh, I dunno…maybe the fact that you two seem to immediately be in each other's faces is food for thought," Quatre grinned, while Hilde added, "Yeah, seems like you're going to have a fun two weeks."

"More like boring," Duo moaned, "From what I can tell he's got no sense of humour and he wouldn't get a personality if it wore a pink tutu, and jumped up and down screaming, 'pick me! Pick me!'"

Duo paused momentarily to think about this image, before he laughed and shook his head, then continued on, saying, "He has the same taste in music as me, though at the same time he acted kinda prissy in pastoral care, like the bloody perfect student or something and then I'm trying to be friendly and he can only glare at me and go on about how he's going to kill me."

"But you think he's hot, ne?"

"I suppose so…"

"Good, then at least it's a start," Quatre smiled, "Just give him a chance Duo, to show you who he is; right now you barely know him, so get to know him, got it?"

"Got it," Duo smiled, as they rouned a corner.

Looking up, he grinned wickedly and said, "Hey, there's Wufei – Oh Wuffie-kins!!" he yelled, before he ran down the corridor to glomp the Chinese teen.

As the bell rang, Wufei and Zechs grabbed their bags and started packing away their books. Une and Sally passed by; Une glaring at Wufei who pointedly ignored her, while Sally offered a shrug and an apologetic smile to Zechs, who nodded and smiled in reply. Trent passed next, waving and calling goodbye as he left the room, followed by the teacher, which left Wufei, Zechs and Noin in the classroom.

"Well, the class wasn't too bad, at least we didn't get a lecture about exams or anything," Noin smiled, as she leaned back against a desk across from Zechs and Wufei.

"It's good to ease back into it," Zechs agreed.

"And with something interesting too," Wufei added with a smile.

He and Zechs finished packing their bags and stood, ready to go.

"Bout time," Noin smirked as she lead the way out of the classroom.

They made it out into the slightly crowded hallway, when they heard a voice cry out, "Oh Wuffiekins!" from the other end of the hall.

Wufei growled, while Zechs shivered from the sensual sound, and whipped around.

"Dammit, it's Wufei Maxw-," he began, but was suddenly cut off short as he found himself with an armful of braided teen.

"Did ya miss me?" Duo crooned to the fuming teen, smirking, quickly hopping back to his feet to avoid being dumped on the floor.

"Maxwell, I honestly don't know why I put up with you," Wufei sighed, shaking his head.

"Cause of my enigmatic and charming personality?"

"Hardly," Wufei snorted, while Zechs smirked, and Hilde and Noin gave each other wicked looks.

"It's simply because you're a glutton for punishment," Quatre beamed.

"You know, you're probably right," Wufei replied in an amazed tone.

"This isn't fair, I'm getting insulted and I haven't even eaten yet," Duo cried out in protest.

"Alright fine then," Quatre laughed, "Come on guys, Dorothy's probably waiting for us outside."

"Outside? You mean you don't eat in the cafeteria?" Zechs asked.

"No, the food's rotton and it's way to stuffy in there," Duo scoffed, wrinkling up his nose.

"It's much more liberating outside – fresh air does wonders for the mind," Wufe smiled softly, before his face once again grew hard as he nodded, saying, "Zechs, Noin, I'll see you both later."

"Definitely," Zechs smiled warmly, while Noin nodded affirmatively, eyes still glued on Hilde, who was still staring back.

"Alright then, later dudes!" Duo winked, then rolled his eyes as he grabbed Hilde's wrist saying, "Come on Hilde, time to go!"

"Oh, okay," Hilde replied in a dazed tone, "Bye!" she called, before finally tearing her eyes away from Noin.

"Bye," Noin said, waving, a smile on her lips.

"Awww," Zechs cooed, smirking.

"You're no better with Wufei so don't start," Noin laughed, as she and Zechs turned to make their way down to meet Heero and Trowa.

Dorothy exited her classroom, and walked towards Relena's, hoping to get a chance to talk to the blond girl before she met up with the others. She smiled softly at their previous conversation, then smiled even more as she looked up and saw Relena just a bit down the hall. Said teen turned around and smiled, waving. Dorothy gave a small wave back, and had nearly reached her, when three cheerleaders elbowed past her, quickly making their way to Relena, with calls of welcome and gossip. Relena smiled and laughed, immediately falling into an easy banter with them, not seeming to notice Dorothy nearby. Dorothy however, was not to be deterred by a couple of cheerleaders; she never really gave a shit about other people, whatever their position in the so-called hierarchy of the student population. So she calmly walked up to the group, smiled and said, "Hey Relena."

Relena looked up, shocked, and opened her mouth to say something, when one of her friends, a girl with curly brown hair, suddenly said, "Em, excuse me? Do you mind?"

"Yeah, Relena doesn't want to talk to you – we're having a private conversation," another friend said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh please do forgive me," Dorothy scowled, "I'm so sorry for interrupting the banal bantering and gossip of a bunch of air-heads."

"We are not airheads, you…you…freak!"

"Oh my god, please no, stop it now," Dorothy gasped in a mock shock tone, "The level of cruelty and wittyness in that retort is just astounding, I take back what I said."

"Good," the cheerleader replied in a satisfied tone, "I told you we weren't airheads."

"And you just went and proved me right with that statement," Dorothy smirked.

"Em…what?" the curly-haired teen asked in a confused tone.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and sighed before she cried out, "Sarcasm, sarcasm people! Sheesh, something you obviously wouldn't recognise if it came up and did a perfect cheerleading routine in front of you, but oh, I forgot – you wouldn't recognise that either," she finished, smirking cruelly. It was a low blow, she knew that, but she didn't care, those girls were pissing her off and Relena wasn't saying anything; just standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I must be off, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation by letting you be seen with a 'freak' like me."

This was directed totally at Relena, who refused to meet her pointed gaze.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure as always," Dorothy smirked, ever the civil one, as she turned and quickly walked off.

"Wait here," Relena quickly said to the three girls, as she headed after Dorothy.

"Dorothy, please wait," Relena pleaded, reaching out to grab the other girls shoulder.

"Save it Relena," Doroth snapped in a harsh tone, not even glancing back as she muttered bitterly, "Go back to your lap dogs."

With that, she stormed off down the hall and out the school to sit under the tree directly across from the cafeteria.

Duo and the rest emerged from the school, laughing, only to find a pissed-off looking Dorothy sitting under a giant oak tree; their lunch spot since first year.

"Hey Dorothy, what's up?" Hilde asked.

"Nothing, just had a lovely bitching session with the airheads," Dorothy replied in a pleasant tone.

"Ah, the cheerleaders," Duo nodded wisely, plonking down on the grass, "Pray tell, why did they start on you today?"

"Because I tried to talk to their queen bee," Dorothy replied, pulling a face.

"Why would you do that?" Duo asked in a totally perplexed tone.

"Relena, the girl I was paired up with in pastoral care, she's the head cheerleader," Dorothy sighed, leaning back on Wufei as he sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, so you were trying to talk to her," Quatre asked, sitting down across from her.

"Yeah, we had been talking in Pastoral Care, and I thought we were getting along okay, but as soon as her friends were there it was like she didn't even have a voice," Dorothy mumbled bitterly.

"Don't worry about it Doro," Hilde chirped as she took a seat on Dorothy's other side.

"Yeah, we're all stuck with people we don't know, we just have to stick together and try to ignore them."

"Hey! Maybe some of us don't want to ignore them!" Quatre cried in protest.

"Okay okay, those of us who want to ignore them will," Duo replied, laughing, "We'll leave you love-smitten people alone."

"That's more like it," Hilde smirked, patting her lap for Duo to rest his head on as he lay down, his feet laying on Quatre's lap.

The group of friends took out their food to eat, talking and laughing, all the while not noticing the watchful eyes upon them.

Relena watched sadly as Dorothy stormed off, quickly disappearing in the crowds of students around her.

"Shit," she muttered, yet remembered her friends behind her.

Sighing angrily, she turned around instantly smiling as she walked back up to them, as they peered at her questioningly.

"What was up with her?" the curly-haired girl asked with a snort of contempt.

"Oh, we were paired up for a project in pastoral care," Relena replied vaguely, with a wave of her hand, "Anyway, I'd better go, I've to meet up with Heero and the guys."

"Send him our love," on of their girls called, while the others laughed and giggled.

"Will do," Relena laughed, then turned, rolling her eyes as she did so.

Quickly she made her way down to the cafeteria, where she found the rest of the gang sitting at their usual table; right beside the exit to the outside. Instead of a wall running alongside them, huge fiber-glass windows lay between the cafeteria and the outside, so the group could look out into the sun-drenched fields.

"Hey, something wrong?" Noin asked, as Relena sat down beside her, a slightly put-off expression on her face.

"Oh it's nothing," Relena sighed, then added nonchalantly, "Oh and the girls wanted me to tell you that they send you their love Heero."

Heero 'hn'd,' an eyebrow twitching in an annoyed manner, then continued eating his rice. It was then that Relena noticed that Trowa and Zechs were currently occupied with staring intently at something outside. When she enquired about it, Noin smirked and pointed out the window. Looking outside, Relena's eyes widened slightly as she saw Dorothy sitting under a tree, an angry expression on her face as her friends gathered around her. Her eyes narrowed and a slightly surge of jealously ran through her as an oriental boy leaned back against Dorothy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, but she quickly shook it off, reminding herself that they were friends, as she took out an apple to nibble on. Looking around, she smirked as she noticed that Zechs looked slightly jealous, his eyes fixed on the boy and Dorothy. Noin suddenly smirked, though Relena was surprised as she said, "Hey Trowa, you look kinda pissed, something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Trowa answered shortly, his gaze never wavering from the group outside.

Noin followed his gaze, and her smirk grew as she saw 'Maxwell' leaning up against Trowa's partner, a small blond teen.

"Ah, so Maxwell-"

"Duo," Heero interjected, his eyes never leaving the book in front of him as he continued to eat.

"Yes, em, Duo," Noin said, her smirk rivalling that of a Cheshire cat's, "Is leaning against your partner."

"Quatre," Trowa said, eyes glued on the blond teen.

"Quatre, yes. What's wrong Tro, jealous?"

"Of course not," Trowa replied stoically, but suddenly grinned as he said, "Oh and by the way; Duo's now lying down with his head on your partner's lap."

"WHAT?"

Duo pulled the biscuit in half, licked the cream in the centre off and then handed the two biscuit halves to Hilde who munched them up with a satisfied smile. Meanwhile, Quatre was busy playing with his laces, while Duo tried to wiggle his foot away enough to poke him on the side, causing the smaller teen to squirm and laugh.

"I can't believe you two still do that," Wufei commented, immersed in a game of slaps with Dorothy, "Don't you know that you can get cooties?" he finished with a wry grin as he successfully dodged Dorothy's attempt to hit his hands, causing said girl to curse, and then place her hands out, preparing to dodge.

"Aww Wuffie, you're so cute," Duo gushed, "I knew you cared about me!"

"Actually I was warning Hilde," Wufei retored then suddenly curse as Dorothy moved her hands out of the way.

He placed his hands together, and put them out, only to give a small yelp as Dorothy promptly smacked them. He cursed, and Dorothy gave a cheer of triumph, as Duo took up another biscuit and poked Quatre simultaneiously.

"That's so…disgusting," Relena whispered in horror, as she watched Duo and Hilde share their biscuits, "How can they eat like that?"

"I know, how can she?" Noin murmured, except she wasn't staring in horror, she was glaring at Duo.

"What's wrong Lucy, jealous?" Zechs asked in a teasing tone, noticing her glare.

"No…I just can't see how she can eat biscuits that have been licked," Noin retorted.

"Bet you wouldn't mind if it was you who licked the biscuits," Heero murmured, still immersed in his book.

Noin didn't reply, yet a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, as she went back to watching Hilde, only to glare yet again as she saw Duo feed her the biscuit parts.

"There we got, that's them gone," Duo smiled, as he teased Hilde with the last part of biscuit.

"Yeah, best tradition ever," Hilde smiled, as she snatched the biscuit part off Duo with a mock glare, "Ever since Kindergarten."

"Ah memories," duo mock sniffed, wiping an eye.

The two teens rested in peaceful silence, until Quatre suddenly announced, "Finished!" in a gleeful tone.

Duo glanced down, then sat up suddenly as he registered that his shoelaces were tied together in many knots and bows.

"Shit, that's gonna take forever to undo!" Duo moaned, lifting his feet up to get a closer look, "Oh Quatre you are sooooo dead," he suddenly smirked, as he quickly slipped his feet out of his runners, and pounced on the unsuspecting teen. Quatre squirmed underneath Duo, laughing his head off as the braided teen ticked him mercilessly.

"Woah Trowa, that's just…scary," Zechs commented, staring wide-eyed at the uni-banged teen, who was glaring frighteningly at Duo who was straddling Quatre, tickling him, while Quatre squirmed and wriggled under him, trying in vain to push him off.

"It's so cute – he's all protective and jealous," Relena cooed in a laughing voice.

Trowa said nothing, only continued to glare at the braided teen, even after he stood, helping Quatre up.

"Now, that's what you get," Duo smirked as he bent down to help Quatre up.

"No fair Duo, you're taller than me, it's an unfair advantage," Quatre pouted.

"Yeah, well, revenge is a dish best served dirtily," Duo grinned, then pointed to his runners as he added, "I think you know what to do."

"Yes master," Quatre replied with a roll of his eyes, as he plonked down beside Hilde to undo Duo's laces.

Meanwhile, Duo had flopped down beside Wufei and Dorothy, propping his head on his hands as he watched their game avidly.

Wufei was now the slapper, and he deftly caught Dorothy with about six slaps, before Duo smirked and threw himself at Wufei from behind, with a call of, "Hey Wuffie-baby, what's up?"

Wufei yelled as he was thrown slightly forward.

"Maxwell!" he yelled, "How many times have I told you, it's Wufei!"

"Aw Wu-kitty, you're so funny," Duo giggled, still leaning against him, arms around his neck.

He then looked up and cried out, "Gosh your hands are so red," as he reached out to grab Dorothy's hands, running his hand over the back of it.

"Hey, it's double-glare time," Trowa commented dryly, "Now who's jealous?"

"Shut up," Zechs and Relena simultaneously said, then went back to glaring at Duo, who was wrapped up in talking and laughing with Wufei, who he was leaning up against, and Dorothy, who's hand he was holding.

"You do realise Heero that everyone here has something against your partner," Noin smirked.

Heero blinked and looked up from his book as he said, "So?"

"Aren't you annoyed?"

"No, and anyway, why are you glaring at him?"

"Because he's flirting with our partners!" Relena cried out shrilly.

"He's their friend, he's just being over-friendly," Heero replied with a roll of his eyes, "It seems to be in his nature."

"Oh so you wouldn't care that Wufei's currently straddling him?" Zechs asked with a smirk.

"What?!" Heero cried out, looking out the window angrily, only to freeze as he saw that that wasn't the case as all; Duo was not pulling back on his runners, while chatting animatedly to his friends.

Heero quickly looked down angrily at his book, a blush staining his cheeks as he muttered in Japanese.

"Sorry Heero, couldn't resist," Zechs smirked, as he bell suddenly rang.

"Well, let's go, we've got English now," Noin said, standing up and grabbing her bag, along with the rest.

Sparing one last look for the group outside, who were gathering up their bags to go, they turned and walked off to class.

Finished! Okay, I know it's not the best, and I'm sorry I took so long in getting it posted up, but it's done now, thank god! Please let me know what you think and review, please!!!!!!! Farethee well!


End file.
